his choice
by Bubble82
Summary: Syd est étudiante à l'université tout comme Fran, Will et Danny. Seul Fran et Will sont au courant de son secret qui a prit vie il y a presque 3 ans et maintenant elle doit jongler entre sa vie d'étudiante, d'agent et sa vie amoureuse. y parviendra t elle


His choice

**g b Ch 1 /b /g**

Sydney Bristow, étudiante en littérature à l'université de Los Angeles, travaille pour le gouvernement sous la couverture d'une banque, le Credit Dauphine. Elle vit avec son amie Fran et occasionnellement avec Will son meilleur ami.

Elle discutait avec Fran avant que Will et Danny, un ami, les rejoignent à leur table sur le campus.

F : Salut vous deux !

S : Salut...

Ils les embrassèrent toutes les deux puis s'installèrent en face d'elles.

W : Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

F : Moi rien mais Miss acharnée de travail ne sera sûrement pas libre !

W : Syd ?

S : J'ai deux thèses à rendre pour demain et je dois passer à la banque-

F : Ton boulot c'est de l'esclavagisme ! t'as pas eu une soirée à toi depuis au moins 2 ans-

S : Fran, on va pas remettre ça sur le tapis !

D : (souriant) Et demain soir tu fais quoi ?

S : Je sais pas mais-

F : (souriant) Elle sera ravie de sortir avec toi !

D : Syd ?

S : Si tu veux...

Syd travaillait sur un de ses devoirs quand on sonna à la porte de chez elle. Elle partit immédiatement. Elle fut surprise en voyant qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle se sentit soudain nerveuse en sa compagnie, elle se doutait de ce qu'il voulait mais elle avait une vie et une situation compliquée ; elle ne voulait pas qu'un homme vienne encore chambouler toute sa vie alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à y voir plus clair.

S : Danny ?... entres...

Elle le fit entrer et ils s'installèrent au salon.

S : Je croyais que tu sortais avec Fran et Will-

D : J'en suis rapidement partit...

S : Qu'est ce qu'i' t'amène ?

D : J'avais envie de te voir... (souriant) et je voulais vérifier par moi même que tu travaillais vraiment...

S : Comme tu vois...

D : Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille boire un verre en ville ?

S : Non, je ne peux pas. (silence) J'ai pas encore fini de bosser et c'est à rendre pour demain dernier délai... (silence) Je suis désolée...

D : Je comprends...

S : Sinon on peut boire ici... si tu y tiens-

D : (souriant) Ok, ça me va.

Elle partit chercher deux verres, du citron et une bouteille de tequila. En revenant, elle le trouva en train de lire un des bouquins sur lequel elle travaillait.

S : (souriant) Si ça t'intéresse, j'en ai d'autres.

D : Non, c'est bon j'ai ce qu'i' faut avec les livres de médecine !

Sydney lui sourit en lui tendant son verre. Ils burent pendant un long moment et Danny commençait à se rapprocher de Syd. Il se passait exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation et surtout pas maintenant, elle voulait prendre un nouveau départ et sortir avec un homme si vite ne lui paraissait pas la meilleure chose à faire à ce moment précis.

Il lui tenait tendrement la main, dessinant des arabesques avec son pouce dans le creux de sa paume tout en lui parlant.

D : Je me doute que tu as du souffrir pour que tu agisses ainsi envers les hommes-

S : ça n'est pas contre toi.

D : Tu pourrais en parler... je trouverais peut être le moyen de t'aider-

S : J'en doute fortement...

D : Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher ?

S : ça n'est pas ça-

D : Alors laisses toi faire...

Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre. Elle appréciait sa compagnie mais elle était loin d'être amoureuse de lui et il risquait d'y avoir un problème majeur dans leur relation si celle ci débutait comme elle le pressentait.

Il avait commencé à l'embrasser sur la joue tout en se dirigeant sensuellement sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait faite s'allonger sur le canapé et il l'embrassait à n'en plus finir. Elle répondait à ses baisers mais timidement. Cependant Danny s'écarta brusquement en entendant une voix près de lui.

: Maman ?

**g b Ch 2 /b /g**

Danny se redressa subitement très mal à l'aise tandis que Syd s'approchait de son fils, Tom. Elle lui présenta Danny alors que celui ci était très gêné face à ce petit bonhomme de 2 ans et demi.

T: Bonjour monsieur.

D: Bonjour Tom...

S: (à Danny) Tu m'excuses, je reviens...

D: Je crois que je vais y aller-

S: Non! Attends moi, s'il te plait.

D: Ok...

Syd partit recoucher son fils et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard quand celui ci fut endormi.

En revenant, elle vit que Danny était prêt à partir. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

S: Je suis désolée-

D: Je ne savais pas que-

S: Que j'ai un enfant... peu de personnes le savent... et c'est en grande partie pour ça que je n'ai personne dans ma vie...

D: J'aime les enfants mais là... j'avoue que tu m'as prit de court. Son père-

S: (baissant la tête) Volatilisé dans la nature.

D: Mais il est au courant quand même ?

S: Non. Il est partit avant que je sache que j'étais enceinte-

D: Et tu continues tes études avec ton fils-

S: Oui. Mon fils n'est pas une charge... il va à l'école. Il vit comme presque tous les enfants de son âge.

D: Pour tout à l'heure... je ne sais pas si je serais capable de-

S: (souriant) Et voilà, le complexe de la mère célibataire.

D: J'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec toi mais... tu as un enfant et je ne suis pas sûr de-

S: Je sais. Vous avez tous la même réaction...

D: Je suis désolé Sydney.

Il partit en coup de vent et Syd retourna à ses thèses alors qu'elle avait toujours le goût des baisers de Danny sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur son travail mais c'était trop tard. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé puis Fran arriva avec Will, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé en la regardant.

F: Danny est passé ?

S: Oui-

W: Racontes, il s'est passé quoi ?

S: A ton avis...

F: Il t'a embrassé ?

S: Oui et-

W: Ne me dis pas que Tom-

S: Il est arrivé au même moment et Danny a prit la fuite comme tous les autres...

W: Désolé... je pensais pourtant qu'il était différent.

S: T'y es pour rien Will.

F: C'est que Danny est pas le bon, tu finiras par le trouver ton prince charmant!

S: Fran!

F: Déjà si t'arrêtais d'attendre Noah, que tu quittais ton boulot, je suis sûre que tu finirais par trouver ton bonheur-

S: Je ne démissionnerais pas... et Noah... il est partit, je suis pas prête de le revoir.

6 mois avaient passé, Sydney partait souvent en mission. Dans ces cas là, c'était Fran ou Will qui s'occupait de Tom. Celui ci s'entendait très bien avec eux malgré son caractère déjà bien trempé à 3 ans. Sydney revenait de l'aéroport quand elle fut surprise de voir Danny sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis leur soirée 6 mois auparavant.

S: Danny ?

D: Salut...

S: Salut. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

D: Je voulais te parler.

S: Oh...

D: Un problème ?

S: Non. T'as 5 minutes ?

D: Oui, bien sûr...

S: Je dépose mes affaires et je dois aller chercher Tom à l'école-

D: Ok, je t'attends-

S: Tu peux m'accompagner... si tu veux-

D: (souriant) D'accord.

Elle posa sa valise dans l'entrée et ils partirent à pieds à l'école située à deux pas de la maison.

D: Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude-

S: Je comprends mais vous avez tous la même attitude et ça a tendance à vite m'agacer. Vous prenez tous la fuite. J'ai un enfant c'est vrai mais c'est pas une maladie contagieuse...

D: Je sais... j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce qu'il s'est passé et... je voudrais faire partie de ta vie. Au début j'ai essayé de t'oublier mais-

S: Ecoutes... ça va peut être de paraître dur à avaler mais... je veux construire une relation. Je ne veux pas d'une relation sans lendemain. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu croies que je cherche un père pour mon fils. Il a un père et je lui expliquerais quand il sera assez grand pour comprendre.

D: Tu es quand même prête à essayer ?

S: Si Tom ne te démonte pas, je pense qu'on peut essayer...

Danny lui sourit puis lui prit tendrement la main. Ils arrivèrent à l'école, entrant dans la cour, il y a avait beaucoup de parents et lorsque Tom aperçu Syd, il se leva et se mit à courir vers elle. Elle lui souriait et s'était agenouiller pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se releva tout en le serrant fort.

S: Tu m'as manqué mon chéri.

Il embrassa Syd et resta collé dans ses bras.

S: Tom ? (il releva la tête) Tu te souviens de Danny ?

T: Bonjour Danny.

D: Bonjour Tom...

T: Vous êtes le copain à ma maman ?

D: Je...

S: Danny est un ami comme oncle Will...

T: Ahh...

D: T'es déçu ?

T: Tu voudrais pas être mon papa ?

S: Danny n'est pas ton papa. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ton papa, il est loin...

T: Oui, mais c'est qui ?

S: Tu te souviens, je t'ai montré sa photo.

T: Ah oui...

Ils rentrèrent tous les 3 mains dans la main, Syd et Danny de chaque coté de Tom.

A la maison, Tom partit jouer pendant que Syd emmenait sa valise dans sa chambre et que Danny continuait de l'observer sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre.

D: Ton fils a vraiment de la répartit pour un enfant de 3 ans.

S: (souriant) Oui, c'est un bonheur perpétuel. Il me fait garder les pieds sur terre et on en apprend tous le jours avec lui.

D: J'en doute pas. Il s'entend bien avec Fran et Will ?

S: Ils s'adorent. Complices et ils font tous pour me faire tourner en bourrique-

D: ça confirme ce que j'ai toujours pensé de toi.

S: (souriant) Ah oui ?

D: Tu dois être une femme formidable... (se rapprochant d'elle) douce, généreuse... (commençant à la prendre dans ses bras et à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou) aimante, patiente, tolérante... une femme exceptionnelle en somme...

Sydney se laissa aller dans ses bras et l'embrassa en retour. Il l'avait faite reculer jusqu'au lit où ils s'embrassaient langoureusement mais Tom fit rapidement son apparition mettant un terme à leurs étreintes.

T: Maman.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Syd se redressa pour être face à son fils.

S: Oui mon coeur. T'as faim ?

T: Oui. Je veux une pizza!

Syd lui sourit en hochant la tête et ils partirent tous les 3 pour la cuisine.

S: Allons voir si oncle Will a pas dévalisé le frigo!

Tom lui prit la main et parti regarder dans le frigo où il trouva une part de pizza. Il la tendit à Syd pour qu'elle la fasse réchauffer.

Syd n'avait jamais révélé son travail à Danny depuis ces 3 dernières années où ils sortaient ensemble. Elle continuait les missions avec Dixon, les débriefings avec Sloane tout en suivant ses cours à l'université, passant du temps avec ses amis et s'occupant de son fils. Cependant lors d'une mission à Zurich sa vie bascula de façon définitive. Elle devait rejoindre Dixon au point d'extraction mais elle fut assommée par des hommes en noir.

Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était assise sur une chaise et ligoté avec un mal de crâne dévastateur. Elle regardait autour d'elle les différentes stratégies afin de se sortir de cette situation inextricable.

: Vous voilà de retour parmi nous!

**g b Ch 3 /b /g**

S: Qu'est ce que vous me voulez !

: Parler.

S: Et vous êtes ?

: Vaughn. Michael Vaughn, je suis de la CIA.

S: De la CIA ? Pourquoi me gardez vous attaché ? Je suis également de la CIA-

V: Vous travaillez pour une branche se faisant passer pour la CIA. En réalité vous travaillez pour l'Alliance et le SD-6 sous la couverture du Credit Dauphine... et nous avons besoin de vous pour que vous deveniez un agent double pour la vraie CIA-

S: Vous rigolez j'espère! Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous ne faites pas parti de l'Alliance-

V: (souriant) Agent Bristow-

: Je ne vois pas d'autres agents que toi capables de devenir un agent double au sein du SD-6 sans éveiller les soupçons de Sloane!

S: Papa! Quoi? (réalisant) Attends, tu veux dire que depuis toutes ces années... tu fais partit de la CIA!

J: Sydney-

S: Détachez moi!

Vaughn fit signe à un agent de la détacher. Tous les agents sortirent les laissant s'expliquer. Elle se massa les poignets avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir quand Jack lui fit une remarque.

J: Tu vas laisser Sloane s'en tirer! Il t'a menti comme à la quasi totalité des agents!... qu'est ce que tu diras à Tom d'ici quelques années lorsque ces organisations terroristes prendront encore plus d'ampleur et que tu devras partir en mission! N'oublies pas qu'il est également un enfant d'agents de terrain!

Sydney se retourna le foudroyant du regard.

S: Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi!

J: Ils ne te laisseront jamais quitter le SD-6... ils feront tout pour te garder... quittes à s'en prendre à Tom ou à tes amis! Réfléchis!

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, sa colère plus présente que jamais.

S: Pourquoi tu les as laissés me recruter !

J: Je ne l'ai su que trop tard... J'avais défendu à Sloane de le faire mais il est passé outre mes exigences.

S: Je ne serais jamais un agent double!

V: Et si on assurait la sécurité de votre entourage, vous le feriez ?

Il venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle l'observa, elle n'aimait sa façon hautaine de lui parler, elle le trouvait antipathique mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait du charme. Elle le fixa dans les yeux puis regarda son père.

V: On a vraiment besoin de vous...

J: Ils ne devront rien savoir-

S: ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, ça!

Tous trois se regardèrent longuement puis Sydney brisa le silence qui s'installait.

S: Comment on va procéder ?

Vaughn lui expliqua le protocole pour qu'elle contacte la CIA, cependant elle devait auparavant faire un rapport sur toutes ses connaissances sur le SD-6 et l'Alliance.

Sydney passait la porte de chez elle quand elle vit Danny, Will et Fran jouer avec Tom. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte, celui ci se rua dans l'entrée en sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

T: Maman!

S: Mon chéri...

Elle l'embrassait sur le visage alors qu'il se blottissait dans les bras de Syd. Elle avança jusqu'au salon où tous lui souriaient. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec Tom dans ses bras.

F: Comment était ton vol ?

S: Trop long... quoi de neuf ici ?

W: (rigolant) Ton fils s'est prit pour Superman. Il a découvert qu'on pouvait pas voler comme ça.

Syd rigola alors que Tom commençait à se chamailler avec Will. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Syd alla coucher Tom tandis que Will et Fran sortaient en boite.

Lorsqu'elle revint elle trouva Danny dans la cuisine avec un verre de vin à la main. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il lui tendait son verre.

Elle le prit et en bu une gorgée avant de le reposer sur le comptoir tandis qu'il l'enlaçait.

D: Ton voyage c'était bien ?

S: Ouais... ça fait du bien de rentrer.

Il l'embrassa puis la fit reculer jusqu'au canapé où ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux.

Ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le canapé quand Danny déposa un baiser dans son cou.

D: Tu penses à nous ?

S: Comment ça à nous ?

D: A notre avenir ensemble...

S: Oui... enfin c'est difficile en ce moment avec Tom. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi avec lui ces derniers temps-

D: Dur ? tu rigoles j'espère!

S: (se retournant doucement pour lui faire face) Il a besoin de temps. Ça fait seulement 3 semaines que tu vis avec nous. Tom n'a jamais eu de père. Aucun homme ne lui a jamais donné d'ordre. Il est perdu et c'est normal... donne lui un peu de temps et tu verras ça ira mieux après...

D: J'en doutes-

S: Chéri... il doit s'habituer à ta présence...

D: Ouais...

Sydney rejoignait Vaughn à l'entrepôt. Ils s'étaient dégelés l'un vis à vis de l'autre mais elle était toujours mal à l'aise quand elle sentait le regard de Vaughn sur elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce de l'entrepôt puis elle le vit arriver par l'entrée Sud.

S: Bonjour.

V: Bonjour...

S: J'ai pas encore vu Sloane-

V: Je sais. Mais par votre père, nous connaissons la mission. Sloane vous envoie à Florence pour récupérer une toile qui aurait été peinte par Rambaldi.

S: Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

V: Vous récupérer la toile et on avisera là bas-

S: On avisera ! vous vous foutez de moi!

V: Sydney, je serais sur place. On fera une copie-

S: Vous croyez sérieusement que Sloane ne verra pas que c'est une copie!

V: Calmez vous-

S: J'espère que vous avez un autre plan parce que celui là, ne marchera pas!

Elle le regarda et celui ci soutint son regard avant de reprendre calmement.

V: Je comprends votre situation mais jamais on ne permettra que Sloane s'approche de votre fils ou de votre entourage.

Sydney dévia le regard un moment avant de le relever à nouveau.

V: Etant donné que Dixon et vous, avez des vols séparés. Vous prendrez le second vol et on aura ainsi le temps suffisant pour faire la copie.

S: D'accord...

V: Je comprends que vous me trouviez incompétent-

S: Non. Ça n'est pas ce que je pense de vous... seulement j'ai une famille et je ne supporterais pas de perdre mon fils-

V: Il ne lui arrivera rien...

Sydney l'observait, elle voyait bien quelque chose dans le regard de Vaughn mais elle se retint de s'aventurer sur ce sujet. Elle voyait dans ses yeux une lueur mais elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y songer. Elle avait Danny et il comptait vraiment pour elle même s'il ne connaissait pas ses réelles activités. Si elle avait longtemps hésité avant qu'il vienne vivre avec eux maintenant elle était sûre de son choix malgré le regard hypnotisant que Vaughn portait sur elle.

Elle sortit rapidement de l'entrepôt tandis qu'elle sentait toujours sur elle son regard.

Elle avait récupéré la toile et l'avait faite glissé dans une grande chemise contenant des dessins. Vaughn l'attentait à l'angle d'un couloir, elle devait lui donner la chemise mais ils se firent remarquer par des agents de la sécurité. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle embrassa Vaughn furieusement et celui ci resta éberlué quelques secondes avant de comprendre et de continuer à l'embrasser. L'agent de la sécurité leur demanda de partir mais Vaughn ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses esprits et son sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres.

Syd le prit par la main pour qu'ils s'échappent par la sortie arrière mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant un homme qu'elle connaissait.

S: Oh mon dieu!

: Sydney?

S: (murmurant dans un souffle) Noah...

**g b Ch 4 /b /g**

S: (surprise) Noah ? Mais... mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

N: (souriant) Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir.

Elle lui fit un timide sourire alors qu'elle tenait toujours Vaughn par la main. Elle échangea encore quelques mots avec Noah puis Syd et Vaughn quittèrent cet endroit pour une planque de la CIA. Elle était dans un fauteuil du salon quand Vaughn la rejoint.

V: (inquiet) Vous allez bien ?

S: (mal à l'aise) Oui... oui, je vais bien...

V: On dirait pas... (silence) Si vous voulez parler-

S: Merci... (le regardant avec un timide sourire) mais ça va aller...

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il avait remarqué que son attitude avait changé depuis qu'elle avait vu Noah. D'ailleurs il était étonné que celui ci n'ait pas posé plus de question. Sydney lui avait rapidement expliqué que Vaughn était un nouvel agent au SD-6 et qu'ils étaient en mission. Elle pensait avoir réussi à le berner mais Noah était un agent expérimenté et elle craignait qu'il réapparaisse dans sa vie.

Elle buvait tranquillement un café regardant vaguement par la fenêtre quand elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Elle se tourna lentement et rencontra son regard émeraude.

V: (doucement) Je sais que vous vous inquiétez mais... Noah ne fera pas le lien avec la CIA-

S: (troublée) Je sais. C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète...

Vaughn fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait son malaise.

S: Il y a 6 ans... j'ai eu une liaison avec Noah et... (soupirant) il est partit du jour au lendemain sans me prévenir. Quelques semaines plus tard, je découvrais que j'étais enceinte...

V: (comprenant) Tom est son fils et il ne le sait pas.

S: (évitant le regard de Vaughn) Je sais que j'aurais dû essayer de retrouver sa trace et lui annoncer mais-

V: (doucement) Sydney, votre vie est compliquée mais... on ne sait rien des activités de Hicks. Si ça se trouve, s'il l'avait su... vous seriez peut être plus en danger... (souriant) et sérieusement je le vois mal s'occuper d'un enfant... Vous êtes une femme équilibrée avec la tête sur les épaules, vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser de ne rien lui avoir dit. Je suis certain que Danny fera un meilleur père que tous les Noah Hicks que vous avez pu rencontrer.

S: (tristement) Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus...

Ils avaient fait la copie et Sydney l'avait remise à Marshall comme le lui avait demander Sloane. Celui ci lui donna 2 jours de repos et elle avait décidé de les passer avec Tom et ses amis. Ils déjeunaient tous les 5 à la maison. Il y avait toujours une tension entre Tom et Danny mais la simple présence de Syd suffisait à apaiser son fils. Elle passait trop peu de temps avec lui et elle en culpabilisait souvent.

S: Non, la semaine prochaine j'ai deux devoirs à rendre et une pile de bouquin à lire.

W: Le week-end d'après alors-

D: Je pars le vendredi pour une conférence à Glasgow.

F: On va quand même pas annuler! Ça fait 3 fois qu'on reporte ce voyage pour Tom!

S: Je sais-

D: Sinon on pourrait y aller dans la semaine-

S: Je-

La sonnerie du biper de Syd retentit. Elle l'éteignit en évitant le regard de ses amis, s'excusa et partit pour le SD-6. C'était Sloane, elle se demandait bien pourquoi il l'appelait sur son jour de repos.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vu surprise d'y trouver son père mais elle fit comme si de rien était et se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Sloane. Il la salua et l'invita à s'asseoir.

Sl: Je sais que je vous avais donné 2 jours mais on a un agent qui est revenu d'entre les morts.

S: Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Sl: Il s'agit de l'agent Hicks... Noah Hicks.

S: Et alors !

Sl: Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la relation que vous-

S: Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde!

Sl: Sydney... je me doute que la situation-

S: Il s'agit de ma vie privée et je veux qu'elle reste privée!

Sl: Je vois.

Sloane n'ajouta rien, gardant un visage impassible tandis que Sydney sortit précipitamment. Elle croisa à nouveau son père et ils échangèrent un long regard. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du SD-6 quand elle percuta quelqu'un.

S: Excusez moi-

: Y'as pas de mal, Sydney...

S: (murmurant) Noah...

N: (souriant) Tu vas bien ?

S: (se reprenant) Oui... oui bien sûr...

Noah lui souriait ouvertement en la regardant dans les yeux mais Sydney détourna rapidement le regard.

N: Je voulais savoir, si... on pourrait aller boire un verre-

S: Non!... je suis très prise aujourd'hui, je dois passer à l'université-

N: (souriant) Toujours étudiante...

S: Oui... excuse moi, je suis en retard-

N: Pas de problème...

Sydney sortit rapidement et lorsqu'elle fut enfin dehors, elle se permit de respirer à pleins poumons. Sa discussion avec Sloane l'avait énervé, l'ignorance de son père l'agaçait énormément. Ils devaient travailler ensemble mais il restait aussi froid qu'un iceberg et pour finir elle n'avait pas pu éviter Noah. Ce début de discussion l'avait vraiment mis mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait qu'une crainte c'est qu'il revienne et qu'il lui enlève son fils. Elle tenta de se reprendre et rentra chez elle après avoir longuement tourné en ville pour calmer ses angoisses.

W: Tu vas bien ?

S: Oui... (silence) Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

W: T'es pâle-

S: Je crois que j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air... je vais aller faire un tour...

Will la regarda, il trouvait son attitude étrange mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. Il pensait qu'elle avait du avoir un souci au boulot et que ça la minait.

Elle sortit rapidement et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle contacta la seule personne qui était présente dans sa vie et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de voir. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu l'appeler mais elle ne supportait plus la situation et elle avait besoin d'un soutien et d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle le retrouva à l'entrepôt, il était arrivé avant elle comme souvent.

S: Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé-

V: Ne vous en faites pas pour ça... (souriant) Vous m'avez évité une soirée ennuyeuse avec ma mère.

S: (souriant) Merci d'être venu...

V: Vous savez que vous n'avez pas à me remercier ou à vous excuser... vous avez besoin d'un soutien et je serai là tant que vous en aurez besoin.

Elle l'observa longuement avant de détourner le regard tandis qu'il ne parvenait à ne rien faire d'autre que la fixer. Il aurait aimé être plus proche mais c'était impossible. Par leur lien, il était son contact et le protocole de l'agence était strict sur ce point. Il se remémora un instant les paroles de Weiss, son meilleur ami. Il l'avait sermonné en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux de son agent et qu'en plus ça lui était interdit par le protocole. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'est que dans cet entrepôt le protocole n'existait plus pour lui. il était seul face à une femme qui l'attirait depuis leur première rencontre. Elle était cet oiseau blessé par la vie et il ne voulait qu'une chose la soigner et la voir retrouver son sourire éclatant.

S: Sloane m'a convoqué tout à l'heure. Noah est revenu au SD-6... (silence) Il croit que vous en faites partie-

V: Je vois... je verrais ça avec votre père.

S: Il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux en parler...

V: Noah...

S: Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne dans ma vie... et encore moins dans celle de Tom-

V: Il n'y a que peu d'options... vous faire disparaître avec Tom mais ça anéantirait tous les efforts qu'on a fait jusqu'ici pour détruire l'Alliance et le SD-6.

S: J'y ai pensé... je ne veux pas vivre caché avec mon fils...

V: Cependant, il s'agit de vos vies et je ne pense pas que la CIA serait contre vous faire disparaître temporairement-

S: Non... il doit y avoir une autre solution...

V: Ok. Je vais voir avec les analystes pour trouver d'autres options...

S: Je suis désolée si je vous ai embarrassé en vous embrassant-

V: (souriant) C'était loin d'être désagréable...

Ils restèrent dans le regard de l'autre quelques secondes en se souriant puis elle tourna la tête.

Il l'observa longuement et avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui glissa un "faites attention à vous" en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle était toujours étonnée quand il lui murmurait ses simples paroles. Son coeur se serrait souvent dans ses moments là mais sa raison reprenait vite le dessus. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et rentra chez elle.

D: Will m'a dit que t'étais pas bien-

S: Je vais bien...

D: Tu es sûre-

S: Danny, arrête de t'en faire. Je suis pas en sucre-

D: Ok Ok...

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Alors qu'elle s'échappait de ses bras, il la rattrapa et la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

D: Ce soir on sort-

S: Ce soir, je-

D: Tu n'as pas le choix. Fran et Will se sont dévoués pour garder Tom... et nous on sort.

S: (souriant) Tu m'enlèves alors ?

D: Exactement Mlle Bristow.

S: On va où ?

D: Tu verras.

Ils se préparèrent et partirent pour la fête foraine. Ils déambulèrent longuement dans les stands et les manèges puis dînèrent dans un restaurant sur le port.

Sydney était heureuse de leur tête à tête. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de temps rien que pour eux, elle voulait vraiment profiter de leur soirée malgré qu'elle soit toujours obnubilé par ses pensées parasites que Noah pourrait détruire ça vie encore une fois.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement et en sortant du restaurant, Danny voulu retourner sur la fête.

Ils arrivaient devant la grande roue, beaucoup de monde était présent et Danny s'arrêta subitement puis en se tournant vers Syd, il s'agenouilla.

D: ça fait des mois que j'y pense... des années que je t'aime et je ne veux plus attendre. Tu es tout pour moi... juste avec un sourire tu parviens à redonner vie à mon existence... Sydney Bristow, voulez vous m'épouser ?

S: (murmurant) C'est pas vrai...

Tout le monde c'était retourné vers eux quand Danny avait posé la question fatidique. Syd était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se mettre à se hauteur et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

S: Oui... oui, je veux t'épouser...

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés puis rentrèrent chez eux pour fêter ça. Lorsque Fran apprit la bonne nouvelle le lendemain, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le crier sur tous les toits.

Cependant Sydney était mal, elle détestait l'idée de mentir à ses amis et encore plus à Danny. Elle prit donc sur elle et lui révéla la vérité, celui ci eut du mal à accepter cette vérité qui mettait sa fiancée en danger presque tous les jours. Ils en avaient longuement parlé et Danny accepta la situation de Sydney ainsi qu'il lui promit de garder le silence sur ses activités.

La semaine s'écoula rapidement et Danny prit son vol pour sa conférence à Glasgow.

Sydney passa une semaine entre la CIA et le SD-6, elle tenta d'éviter Noah à tout prix mais ils avaient une mission de prévu ensemble et ça la rendait très nerveuse. Elle s'était rapprochée de Vaughn et elle en avait parlé avec lui. Il avait fait de son mieux pour la rassurer et avait réussi à la faire sourire. A cet instant il comprit que ça tentative n'avait pas été vaine. Elle devait partir le lendemain et Danny devait arriver bientôt. Il l'avait appelé de l'aéroport pour la prévenir qu'il avait atterri et qu'il rentrait.

Elle s'inquiéta lorsque 2 heures plus tard, elle remarqua qu'il n'était toujours pas là. Elle l'appela sur son portable. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle partit pour l'aéroport où elle découvrit des ambulances, la police et des hommes en costume sombre avant d'apercevoir son père.

S: (angoissée) Papa ?

J: Sydney-

S: (angoissée) Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

J: Je-

S: (s'énervant) Papa!

Un agent arriva au même moment.

A: Nous l'avons identifié. C'est bien le médecin-

S: Quoi ? Un médecin! C'est... c'est pas-

J: (mal à l'aise) Je suis désolé Sydney...

S: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!

Jack s'approcha de sa fille et l'emmena à l'écart.

J: Je ne sais pas comment Sloane l'a su mais... il a apprit que tu lui avait dit la vérité.

L'enterrement eu lieu dans les jours suivants, Sydney ne parvenait pas à refaire surface malgré la présence de Fran, Will et Tom. De son coté, Vaughn lui donnait régulièrement rendez vous pour la faire parler afin qu'elle évacue toute sa haine, sa tristesse, sa douleur. Elle lui fit même remarquer qu'il était le seul à véritablement la connaître et qu'elle appréciait sa présence et son attitude.

Alors que Danny était mort depuis plusieurs semaines et que Sloane voulait la voir, Sydney était chez elle, en train d'essayer de travailler sur un devoir avec Tom qui jouait à coté d'elle quand on sonna à sa porte. Quand elle ouvrit elle fut surprise de le voir, elle s'apprêtait à lui parler quand Tom choisit le même moment pour venir voir avec qui parlait sa mère.

: (souriant) Salut bonhomme.

Sydney se retourna et vit son fils qui regardait son invité qui n'était autre que Noah. Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui murmura quelques mots avant qu'il ne reparte au salon. Elle regarda partir puis revint vers Noah.

N: Je savais pas que tu avais un enfant.

S: Je ne suis pas tenue de te dire tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie!

N: Je comprends que tu m'en veuille pour être parti comme un voleur-

S: Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens! Et d'abord, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

N: Je voulais te parler...

S: Je n'ai rien à te dire!

N: Je voulais que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'il s'est passé-

S: Je vais bien et je ne veux pas en parler!

N: Tu me manques... enfin je veux dire, ton amitié me manque...

S: Je ne suis pas prête à refaire confiance à un homme et encore moins à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Mon fiancé vient de mourir et je voudrais qu'on me foute la paix!

N: Je comprends-

Tom revint à cet instant et s'adressa à sa mère.

T: C'est papa ?

**g b Ch 5 /b /g**

Sydney regarda son fils tandis que Noah l'observait intrigué.

N: Sydney-

Elle se retourna doucement vers Noah en prenant Tom dans ses bras sans un mot.

N: (surprit) Tu l'élèves seule ?

S: Pourquoi ? ça t'étonnes ?

N: Non... enfin je ne t'imaginais pas en mère célibataire-

S: Tu ne me connais pas Noah! Tu ne sais rien de ma vie!

N: Laisses moi le découvrir...

S: Je...

Syd posa Tom qui repartit jouer tandis que Noah la fixait toujours. Il se rapprocha doucement en lui prenant les mains.

N: On était heureux quand on était ensemble-

S: Tout à changer Noah! Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais il y a 6 ans! J'ai perdu Danny et je ne peux pas me lancer dans une relation.

N: Ok...

Sydney poussa un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle que Noah ne lui poserait pas de question sur le père de Tom mais elle pressentait que ça ne se déroulerait pas comme elle l'espérerait.

Elle joua un moment avec Tom avant de reprendre son devoir mais elle reçut un appel des Pizzas Joey. Elle comprit qu'il l'attendrait à l'entrepôt mais au même moment Will entra dans l'appart ce qui lui donna l'occasion de partir pour l'entrepôt.

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait rapidement passer à l'université pour voir un prof. Il acquiesça et la laissa partir.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour le rejoindre à l'entrepôt. Depuis la mort de Danny, elle ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire les images de sa voiture carbonisée ainsi que celles lors de sa mise en terre sous cette pluie battante. Même si elle avait encore mal très souvent, les discussions qu'elle avait avec Vaughn lui remontaient le moral à chaque fois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le remercier à chaque fois tandis qu'il lui souriait en retour. Vaughn tentait de ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments mais à chaque qu'il était face à elle, la situation lui échappait. Il ne pouvait éviter certains sous entendus de sortir de sa bouche tout comme il n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui sourire lorsqu'il la voyait. Il voyait sa peine, il tentait de lui faire retrouver le sourire mais seul la vengeance l'habitait. S'il ne l'avait pas raisonné, Sloane serait certainement déjà mort. Certes ça ne serait pas plus mal mais l'Alliance aurait envoyé un nouveau directeur pour la gestion du SD-6. Il entendit ses pas et tenta de prendre une attitude normale et de chasser de ses pensées son attirance grandissante pour Sydney.

V: Bonjour...

S: Bonjour...

Ils se sourirent et Syd s'installa sur la table tandis qu'il restait debout face à elle.

V: Ton père nous a prévenu que tu aurais une mission dans la semaine avec... Noah-

S: (baissant la tête) Hélas pour moi, oui... (silence) Il est passé me voir...

V: Tu le crois innocent ?

S: Je ne sais pas... j'ai qu'une peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour Tom... ou du moins qu'il n'apprenne pas qu'il est son père.

V: Il attend quelque chose de toi ?

S: Oui... et je ne suis pas prête à lui accorder... que ça soit lui ou un autre...

V: C'est normal...

S: Comme si je n'avais assez souffert de son départ 6 ans auparavant, il revient comme un cheveu sur la soupe et il croit que je vais dire Amen à tout ce qu'il veut! Et Sloane! J'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'égorger à chaque fois que je le vois! Danny était innocent, c'était un médecin! Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à quiconque!

Vaughn se rendit rapidement compte que des larmes dévalaient sur le visage de Sydney. Il s'avança vers elle, il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'exploser. Il fallait que ça sorte, il la prit doucement dans ses bras, la forçant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant quelques mots réconfortants. Ils restèrent une bonne dizaine de minute dans cette position. Il ne voulait en aucun cas desserrer cette étreinte qu'il avait si longtemps attendu, cependant Sydney savait que toute relation poussé entre eux était interdite. Elle s'écarta doucement tandis qu'il lui faisait un timide sourire et qu'il lui essuyait ses larmes de ses pouces.

S: Je suis désolée-

V: Chuttt... tu n'aurais pas dû attendre que je te contacte si tu avais besoin de parler...

Vaughn tenta de lui faire un petit sourire, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir de souffle de l'autre. Vaughn ne pouvait relever son regard des lèvres de Sydney. Quand à elle, elle savait qu'ils jouaient un jeu dangereux mais quand il était si tendre avec elle, toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient. Danny, Vaughn, Noah. Il releva légèrement la tête pour se plonger dans le regard de Sydney tandis que doucement elle dessinait le contour des lèvres de Vaughn avec son index.

S: (murmurant) Tu es un homme bien Vaughn. Je ne veux pas te perdre et perdre ton amitié... (silence) On ne peut pas et tu sais pourquoi-

V: Sydney-

S: Et pour l'instant, je te ferais plus de mal qu'autre chose...

V: Je comprends-

S: J'ai laissé Danny rentrer dans notre vie à Tom et moi... et regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait!... (silence) Je ne supporterais pas de perdre encore quelqu'un à cause d'eux.

V: Tu sais que je ne mettrai jamais en danger... que ça soit toi, ton fils ou même tes amis-

Sydney lui sourit et se blotti dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Il profita longuement de cette étreinte, humant son parfum, caressant ses cheveux, entendant sa voix douce dans son oreille et sentant son corps se réveiller en la serrant contre lui.

Ils se séparèrent et parlèrent de la mission. Elle devait récupérer un disque dur dans un laboratoire informatique. Pour son vol de retour elle devrait envoyer le contenu du disque sur un serveur de la CIA tandis qu'au SD-6 elle donnerait une copie du disque dur infecté par un virus qui détruirait toutes données contenues sur celui ci.

Ils se quittèrent sur un sourire et Sydney rentra chez elle. Elle était tourmentée par la mort de Danny bien sur et par la venue de Noah mais ce qui la taraudait le plus c'était cette conversation à demi mot qu'elle avait eu avec Vaughn. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait ; elle pensait que ça n'était qu'une simple attirance sexuelle mais plus elle y réfléchissait plus cette idée lui paraissait absurde. Elle avait noué une relation de confiance et de confidence avec lui mais c'était loin d'être une relation qui pouvait se révéler une relation amoureuse.

Elle passa 3 jours à se retourner ses idées en tête puis elle reprit son travail en partant en mission avec Noah.

Le vol à l'aller se passa bien ainsi que la mission, bien qu'elle ait failli se faire tuer par un agent de la sécurité mais Noah la couvrit et ils purent s'échapper pour se réfugier dans une planque. Noah avait allumé un feu tandis que Sydney buvait un café près de la cheminée. Il ramena des couvertures et en déposa une sur les épaules de Syd. Il s'installa à coté d'elle près du feu.

N: Et si tu me racontais-

S: Quoi ?

N: Ses 6 dernières années et... ton fils-

S: Je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment-

N: Si je ne te force pas, tu ne le feras pas... Son père-

S: Disparu dans la nature. Tu sais ce que c'est!

N: (mal à l'aise) Je vois... et tu t'en sors ?

S: Je fais de mon mieux... il va à l'école, il a des copains-

N: Mais il n'a pas de père-

S: Où tu veux en venir ?

N: Qui est son père ?

S: Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire !

N: Sydney-

S: Tu veux vraiment entendre la vérité !

Il acquiesça en déglutissant difficilement, il connaissait le caractère de Sydney ainsi que sa colère qu'il subissait depuis son retour.

S: Son père s'est volatilisé, il y a 6 ans. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles et quelques semaines plus tard, je découvrais que j'étais enceinte! ET JE TE DETESTE POUR M'AVOIR ABANDONNE DE LA SORTE!

N: (murmurant) C'est mon fils... (silence) Je suis désolé Syd...

S: Tes excuses ne changeront rien!

N: Il sait que c'est moi-

S: Non... et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu rentres dans sa vie-

N: Pourquoi ! je suis son père-

S: Tu n'es rien pour lui! ça fait 6 ans qu'il vit sans toi! Je lui expliquerais dans quelques années-

N: Mais c'est mon fils! Tu ne peux pas-

S: Je le peux! Il s'agit de MON fils! Tu n'a pas été là pendant plus de 6 ans-

N: Si je l'avais su-

S: Quand et comment j'aurais pu te le dire! Tu es partit en mission longue durée avant que j'apprenne que je sois enceinte!

N: Tu ne me le pardonneras pas ?

S: Je ne sais pas... mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que tu rentres dans la vie de Tom maintenant...

N: Il y a toujours un espoir...

Sydney ne répondit pas tandis que Noah tentait toujours de décrypter la mine impassible de la jeune femme.

N: Je n'aurais jamais dû partir... et tous les jours je me reproche de t'avoir écarter de ma vie. Tu es la seule personne à qui je pensais tous le matins en me levant et le soir en me couchant... et ça l'est toujours-

S: Noah... (silence) j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point. Mon fiancé est mort, il y a moins de 2 mois et une relation pour moi... c'est encore trop tôt...

N: Je me doute...

Sydney le regarda un instant dans les yeux puis elle le vit lentement s'approcher d'elle et se pencher. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient comme à chaque qu'un homme se trouvait trop près d'elle. Elle ne recula pas et ne l'en empêcha pas non plus. Il l'embrassa doucement, elle resta inactive une seconde puis instinctivement elle lui retourna son baiser avant de répondre à son désir qui se fit de plus en plus urgent. Ils firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir.

Un chatouillement le long de son bras la réveilla. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réussir à s'habituer à la lumière qui transperçait les rideaux usagés du salon.

Elle le vit lui sourire tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses idées.

N: ça va pas ?

S: Noah... je-

N: ça va! J'ai comprit!

S: Noah! Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver...

N: Dans ce cas tu aurais du me repousser-

S: Je suis perdue... j'ai besoin de temps. Je ne tire pas un trait sur nous mais... c'était beaucoup trop tôt et je ne veux pas d'un relation à la sauvette.

N: Je vois... je te laisserai tout le temps que tu voudras...

S: Merci. On devrait y aller...

Il n'ajouta rien et ils rentrèrent à Los Angeles. Elle remit sans problème le disque dur à Marshall. Après un long débriefing avec Sloane, elle se rendit à l'entrepôt où Vaughn l'attendait. Ils se sourirent pour se saluer mais Vaughn remarqua vite que Sydney était mal à l'aise.

V: Tu veux en parler ?

S: De quoi tu parles ?

V: (souriant) Syd... tu m'évites... (silence) il s'est passé quelque chose pendant la mission c'est ça ?

S: Pourquoi je suis incapable de te cacher quoi que ce soit ? je suis stupide... (silence) je sais que tu tiens à moi, et moi aussi... je ne veux surtout pas te blesser-

V: Tu oublies le protocole de l'agence-

S: Je m'en veux... parce que je ne suis pas prête à revivre ça...

V: Je ne peux pas faire ces choix à ta place...

Elle baissa la tête par culpabilité de l'avoir blesser. Il avait si vite comprit ce qui n'allait pas et elle se maudissait d'avoir couché avec Noah parce qu'elle se sentait bien mieux avec Vaughn qu'avec Noah. Vaughn s'approcha et lui releva la tête de sa main.

V: Sydney... je suis un grand garçon. Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises... il n'y a rien entre nous à part cette amitié-

S: Tu sais bien que c'est plus que ça... et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

Vaughn lui fit un petit sourire et colla son front à celui de Syd avant de glisser ses mains dans celle de la jeune femme.

V: Aie confiance en l'avenir... si quelque chose doit se passer, ça arrivera...

S: Je ne mérite pas d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie-

V: On a tous besoin d'un ange gardien. Je veillerais toujours sur toi... où que tu sois-

: Même si je m'y oppose!

**g b Ch 6 /b /g**

Sydney se retourna brusquement en se détachant de Vaughn.

S: Tu m'as suivit!

: Oui et j'ai eu raison à ce que je vois!

S: Tu n'as pas à empiéter sur ma vie!

V: Syd-

Elle se retourna lentement vers Vaughn tandis qu'il la regardait pour qu'elle se calme. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer puis se retourna vers Noah.

S: Pourquoi tu as fait ça !

N: Je veux savoir ce que tu caches comme autres secrets que mon fils!

Sydney soupira longuement, passant une main sur son visage avant de regarder Vaughn. Elle lui murmura quelques mots.

S: Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

V: J'en sais rien. Si ton père et Devlin apprennent qu'on aura dit à la vérité à Noah, je ne serais certainement plus ton contact et la couverture de ton père et la tienne risque d'être compromise-

S: On lui dit rien alors ?

V: Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? qu'il n'avertira pas Sloane et le SD-6-

S: Ou on lui raconte quelque chose sur-

V: Sydney, je ne veux pas que-

S: Je sais... j'ai confiance en toi. Je suis consciente que tu ne nous mettras pas en danger-

V: Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

S: Oui...

Elle se rapprocha de lui, glissant ses mains dans celles de Vaughn tandis lui souriait ouvertement. Ils se retournèrent et s'avancèrent vers Noah.

Lorsqu'il les vit main de la main, il déglutit difficilement. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé que Sydney pouvait avoir une liaison avec un autre homme que lui.

S: Noah, je te présente Michael-

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Noah regarda Sydney.

N: Alors c'est lui! et le prétexte de Danny-

S: Michael est mon soutien et le seul à savoir ce qui hante réellement. J'aime Danny, je l'aimerais toujours mais Michael a su me guérir de toutes les douleurs que j'ai ressenties et que je ressens encore!

Noah secoua la tête en rigolant sardoniquement.

S: Je reconnais que tu es le père de Tom mais jamais tu ne l'approcheras! Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie-

N: Quoi ?

S: Je veux que tu disparaisses! Je ne veux plus te voir! Que ça soit à Los Angeles, au SD-6... définitivement!

N: Tu ne peux pas-

V: Il me semble qu'elle a été claire!

S: Ne reviens jamais!

Noah parti énervé sur les derniers mots tandis que Syd se tournait vers Vaughn les yeux pleins de larmes. Il la serra fort contre lui alors que des sanglots secouaient le corps de Syd. Ils étaient enlacés au milieu de cet entrepôt glacial. Il faisait glisser une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre parcourait son dos. Sydney se détacha au bout de quelques minutes tandis qu'il lui prenait les mains.

V: Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait...

S: Mais mon fils grandira sans père-

V: (doucement) S'il est aussi intelligent que sa mère, je suis persuadé qu'il comprendra...

S: Merci. Merci d'avoir été là...

V: (souriant) Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à me remercier... et je serais toujours là pour toi et ton fils...

Sydney lui sourit, elle avait fait demi tour pour le quitter mais Vaughn ne lui lâchait pas les mains. Elle pivota vers lui.

S: Vaughn ?

V: (lui lâchant les main) Désolé-

S: (souriant) Dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

V: Je voudrais que tu restes... (silence) Je sais qu'on ne peut pas mais... j'y arrive plus-

S: Tu sais ce qu'on risque si on nous découvre-

V: Oui... mais c'est encore pire quand tu es loin de moi.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de lui.

V: Je sais aussi que Danny est encore très présent pour toi. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais dis moi que tu me donneras une chance...

S: Je... (silence) Je reconnais qu'il a quelque chose de fort entre nous... mais je ne sais pas si c'est une simple amitié, un attirance ou de l'amour... je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais tu parviens à me rendre dépendante de toi ; tu me rassure et j'aime ses sensations...

Syd lui sourit, se rapprocha et l'enlaça avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

S:(murmurant) Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

V: Jamais. Jamais...

Il s'écarta légèrement et dans un sourire, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Sydney qui se scellèrent pour la première fois en un baiser qu'il désirait tous les deux depuis plusieurs semaines. Celui ci était doux et tendre mais il prit vite une tournure passionnée. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour respirer avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Leurs lèvres avaient soif l'une de l'autre. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de s'écarter mais Vaughn ne parvenait plus à lâcher Sydney tandis qu'elle devait partir. Elle était sur le point de partir mais elle se retourna et en voyant sa mine triste de chien battu, elle lui sourit et retourna instinctivement se blottir dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

S: à ce rythme là, je ne partirais jamais.

V: Je sais... mais on est si bien rien que tous les deux-

S: Je sais mais je dois rentrer... je dois m'occuper de Tom-

V: Oui... je t'appellerais alors.

Elle resta encore une bonne dizaine de minute à profiter de leur toute nouvelle relation puis elle rentra chez elle.

Ils continuèrent à se voir à l'entrepôt tout en poursuivant leur but, la destruction du SD-6. Vaughn ne voulait pas brusquer Sydney et jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient toujours pas sauté le pas malgré leur dernière discussion où Sydney lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils pourraient aller plus loin.

Quelques jours après leur explication à l'entrepôt, Noah était repartit en mission longue durée en Thaïlande, cependant Syd ne savait pas s'il avait parlé à Sloane de Vaughn. Celui ci ne la faisant pas suivre, elle en conclu que sa couverture était toujours intacte.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs mois. Ils découvrirent entre autres des infos sur Irina et sur le Monsieur. Vaughn avait fait son possible pour déculpabiliser Sydney des agents que sa mère avait froidement tué mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait responsable.

Cependant une mission ne se passa pas comme prévu ; elle devait récupérer un noyau atomique dans un entrepôt mais celui était peuplé de gardes et elle se fit prendre. Elle fut assommée puis amené auprès d'un homme qu'elle avait déjà rencontré et vu en photo. Il était chinois et était connu pour sa qualité à savoir faire craquer les gens grâce à ses diverses procédures de torture. C'était le Docteur Lee.

S: Il manquait plus que vous à mon tableau des horreurs!

Lee: Je vois que je vous ais manqué.

S: Vous oui... mais vos instruments de tortures non!

Lee: Mon patron ne tient pas à ce que je vous abîme.

S: Votre patron ?

: Moi.

A Los Angeles, Vaughn était sur les nerfs. Sydney aurait déjà du le contacter et ce silence ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Weiss avait tenté de le raisonner mais Vaughn était décidé à la retrouver et pas dans 2 jours. Devlin lui avait dit d'attendre 48 H mais Vaughn prit du matériel et embarqua dans le premier avion à destination de Camberra où Sydney devait effectuer sa mission.

S: (s'énervant) Et bien vas y! tues moi! Puisque c'est ce que tu attends!

: Ma chérie-

S: (énerver) Ne m'appelles pas comme ça! Nous n'avons rien en commun!

: Je reste ta mère-

S: (énervée) Non! Ma mère est morte, il y a 20 ans!

I: C'était pour ton bien-

S: (énervée) Si tu pensais véritablement à mon bien, tu ne me retiendrais pas ici!

I: Comment va ton père ?

S: Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander quand je te ramènerais!

I: Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités!

Il atterrit quelques heures plus tard et se rendit à l'entrepôt où était dissimulé l'arme nucléaire et où il pensait que Sydney était retenu. Il parvint à liquider plusieurs gardes mais s'arrêta soudainement en entendant une voix sèche derrière lui.

: Agent Vaughn, nous vous attendions... ou devrais-je vous appeler Michael !

**g b Ch 7 /b /g**

Vaughn se retourna lentement ; il avait reconnu cette voix et ne fut pas plus étonné que ça de l'entendre.

V: McKennas, vous nous manquiez!

Mc: (cyniquement) Je suis persuadé que vous allez être heureux de voir dans quel état est Miss Couettes! Votre nana a un sacré cran!

V: Je suis sûr qu'elle vous en a fait voir!

Cole le braqua de son arme et le fit avancer jusqu'à une pièce où un vitre sans teint le séparait de la pièce où Sydney était retenue.

Cole l'attacha à une chaise et commença à l'interroger.

Mc: Alors que raconte ce cher Sloane ?

V: Pourquoi vous lui posez pas la question !

Mc: J'avoue que torturer ce cher Arvin m'a beaucoup plu quand bien même mon bref séjour chez vous m'a quelques peu déçu. Cependant, je vais me faire un plaisir de me venger sur vous-

: Laisses le! Il est pour moi!

Vaughn du attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir distinguer la personne. Il ne fut pas très surprit en la découvrant. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en celle ci.

: Alors, Michael! Ça faisait longtemps!

De l'autre coté de la vitre, Sydney et Irina s'invectivaient toujours.

I: Tu comprendras bientôt...

S: De quoi tu parles ?

Irina ne lui répondit pas et lui tira deux fois dessus. Une dans le bras et l'autre dans la clavicule. Vaughn qui avait entendu les détonations se tournait immédiatement pour voir Sydney. La voyant se relever au bout de 2 minutes, il se retourna vers Noah et lui fonça dessus. Un combat s'engagea entre eux alors qu'il était parvenu à défaire ses liens. Il réussi à assommer Noah mais au même moment une jeune fille entra dans la pièce.

: Je serais toi, j'accélèrerais le mouvement si vous voulez vous barrer de cet endroit.

Vaughn fronça les sourcils en voyant cette jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui donna des armes, il en resta abasourdi. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais il la retint.

V: Qui es tu ?

: Je suis ta soeur, Manon-

V: Ma soeur ?

Ma: (regardant Sydney à travers la vitre) Enfin... votre demie soeur à tous les deux-

V: Quoi !

Il l'observa puis sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans celle où Syd était retenue. Il la libéra de ses menottes et il voulu regarder à sa blessure mais elle lui fit signe de pas s'inquiéter de ça. Manon était à l'entrée de la pièce et ne bougea pas quand ils en sortirent. Vaughn la força à le suivre.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Sydney, ils prirent un vol de la CIA pour Los Angeles. Cependant en sortant de l'entrepôt, Vaughn prit une balle dans la cuisse.

Le temps du vol, ils tentèrent de se soigner mutuellement tandis que Manon restait à l'écart. Il lui rapporta les propos de Manon et Sydney était à la fois sceptique et stupéfaite.

S: Ton père... et ma mère ?

V: (voyant son air hébété) Oui, je sais.

S: On aura tout vu!

V: (baissant la tête) Noah était là aussi-

S: Maintenant on sait qu'on a eu raison de rien lui dire.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la CIA, ils se firent se passer un savon par Devlin pour avoir agit en solo et également pour avoir ramené Manon. Celle ci du passer divers tests afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un agent de Derevko.

Syd était avec Vaughn à l'infirmerie, attendant que les médecins veuillent bien les laisser partir.

V: Ta mère et mon père... j'arrive toujours pas à réaliser.

S: (s'asseyant à coté de lui) Moi non plus... ils vont faire quoi d'elle ?

V: Je sais pas... il vont peut être la recruter après s'être assurer de sa loyauté.

Un silence s'installa entre eux et Syd lui prit la main puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

S: Merci d'être venu-

V: Je-

Vaughn fut coupé par l'arrivée de Weiss et quand celui ci les vit main dans la main, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

E: (souriant) Allez les tourtereaux. Vous êtes autorisés à rentrer chez vous séparément... ou ensemble-

V: Eric!

Sydney leur sourit puis après avoir serré un peu plus fort la main de Vaughn, elle quitta l'infirmerie pendant que Weiss s'avança en souriant vers Vaughn.

E: Tu m'avais pas dit que toi et Sydney-

V: Lâches moi avec ça-

E: Attends attends, je veux savoir! Ça fait combien de temps ?

V: Après m'avoir rappeler pendant des mois "le protocole", tu veux des détails ?

E: Bah oui! C'est le désert chez moi alors?

V: Tu ne sauras rien... et Syd n'apprécierait que j'en parle-

E: Mike!

Ils remontèrent ensemble au centre des opérations puis Vaughn rentra chez lui après réussi à faire taire Eric sur sa relation avec Syd.

Syd jouait avec Tom au salon quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquée, elle se retourna et vit Will. Celui ci était mal à l'aise, il devait parler à Syd mais ne savait comment s'y prendre. Elle l'enlaça et ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets du comptoir.

S: Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

W: (mal à l'aise) Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir-

S: Will ?

W: (évitant de regarder Syd) J'ai continué mon enquête sur la mort de Danny-

S: (s'énervant) BON SANG WILL! JE T'AVAIS DIT D'ARRETER!

W: Je sais-

Sydney le regarda, elle était en colère mais au fond elle comprenait qu'il ait voulu savoir qui était responsable de la mort de Danny.

W: Tu sais ce qu'est le SD-

Elle lui fit signe de se taire puis prit ses clefs et enclencha un brouilleur caché dans un porte clefs.

S: Ok. Je vais tout te raconter mais tu ne devras jamais rien dire. Que ça soit à Fran ou à quiconque! Promets le moi.

W: Promis... mais pourquoi-

S: J'ai raconté la vérité à Danny et tu vois ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je vous ais mentit pour vous protéger-

W: Quoi ?

S: Je ne travaille pas dans une banque. Je suis un agent de la CIA...

Elle passa des heures à lui raconter. Elle lui parla de Vaughn, de son père, de Noah, de sa mère et de Manon. Il encaissa plutôt bien la nouvelle. Il ne lui reprochait pas de lui avoir caché la vérité, il comprit pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi.

W: Et il se passe quelque chose avec ton intermédiaire-

S: (évitant son regard) Je...

W: (souriant) Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

S: (souriant) Je sais que tu l'apprécierais...

W: (souriant) Qui sait peut être que je le verrais un jour...

S: Je l'espère...

W: Il est au courant pour Tom ?

S: Oui. Il sait tout...

Ils furent interrompus par le téléphone et c'est Will qui décrocha.

: Les Pizzas Joey ?

W: Non, c'est une erreur.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Syd.

S: C'était qui ?

W: Un gars qui demandait les pizzas Joey-

S: C'est Vaughn...

W: (réalisant) C'est pour ça toutes ces erreurs de numéros.

S: Oui... je dois y aller-

Elle commença à partir mais Will la retint.

W: Merci Syd...

Ils se sourirent puis elle rejoignit l'entrepôt sous une pluie battante. Elle rentra rapidement et lui sourit en le voyant avec ses béquilles.

S: (souriant) Bientôt ça sera la jambe de bois.

V: (souriant) Dans ce cas, tu te dévoueras pour me la mettre et me l'enlever-

S: (souriant) C'est à voir... si tu es sage.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle se détacha et il la serra contre lui.

S: T'as du nouveau pour Manon ?

V: Ils vont la former pour qu'elle devienne agent. Pour l'instant, elle va habiter dans une safehouse le temps qu'elle trouve un appart.

S: J'ai dû tout dire à Will-

V: Syd-

S: Il enquêtait sur la mort de Danny. Il a découvert le SD-6, j'allais pas le laisser continuer à enquêter où il risquait de se faire suivre pas eux, voir même être tué-

V: Vous devrez être prudent... cependant Devlin a donné son accord pour que le SD-6 et l'Alliance soit bientôt détruit-

S: Vraiment ? Quand ?

V: Dans deux jours. (souriant) Et vu qu'officiellement, on est tous les deux en arrêt. Notre collaboration en tant qu'agent – intermédiaire est dorénavant finie.

S: (souriant) C'est exact... donc on est libre... (en l'embrassant) de faire ce qu'on veut.

V: (l'embrassant) Parfaitement Mlle Bristow...

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à discuter et à s'embrasser puis elle le prit par la main et le convainc de venir chez elle.

Elle sortit de la voiture en souriant puis elle lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent à la maison où Will et Fran gardaient Tom.

Fran était dans la cuisine quand Syd referma la porte. Elle leur présenta Vaughn et Will lui lança un regard malicieux. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Tom s'approcha de Vaughn.

T: Tu dois pas faire souffrir maman sinon-

Sydney rigola et prit Tom sur ses genoux alors que Vaughn lui expliquait que jamais il ne la blessera.

T: Si t'es gentil, alors t'es mon copain mais attention.

Sydney n'en revenait pas de l'attitude de son fils vis à vis de Vaughn. Fran l'appela à la cuisine et elle la rejoignit alors que Will et Vaughn se mettaient à parler hockey.

F: Toi, faut que tu m'expliques!

S: (rigolant) Je vois pas de quoi tu parles-

F: Je veux tout savoir. Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

S: (rigolant) C'était y'a trois mois. On est resté tard au bureau et une chose en entraînant une autre-

F: Vous avez fait l'amour ?

S: Non... après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Danny... il sait que j'ai besoin de temps-

F: (souriant) Je me doute que vous allez pas passer votre nuit à discuter ou a faire une partie de scrabble.

S: (rigolant) Fran!

F: Tu l'aimes ?

S: Je sais pas... enfin je pense. Il est différent des autres-

F: Il est beau mec et en plus il s'entend bien avec Tom... ce qui n'est pas rien quand on connaît le caractère de ton fils-

S: Tom n'est pas ingérable. Il a besoin d'un homme qui lui montre les limites.

Elles retournèrent au salon en souriant. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter puis Syd alla coucher Tom tandis que Will et Fran sortaient en boite. Vaughn était seul au salon.

Quand Syd revint, elle le trouva pensif à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule.

S: ça va pas ?

V: (se retournant en souriant) Je vais bien mieux...

Elle l'enlaça et ils reculèrent jusqu'au canapé où ils s'allongèrent enlacés plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Il lui sourit en passant une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de Syd.

S: Qu'est ce que tu as à sourire-

V: (murmurant) T'es magnifique...

S: (souriant) Continues.

V: (souriant) Tu m'as infligé une véritable torture en prenant tes distances depuis la mission... toutefois maintenant que j'ai la possibilité de t'avoir dans mes bras... tu ne les quitteras pas de sitôt.

Syd lui sourit et il l'embrassa doucement au départ, celui ci s'intensifia rapidement et leurs mains commencèrent à s'égarer sous leurs vêtements. Leurs caresses s'intensifiaient à la même rapidité que leurs baisers mais ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie et Vaughn grommela dans le cou de Syd qui rigola.

S: Tu devrais décrocher.

Il récupéra son portable et regarda le nom de l'appelant avant de répondre.

V: Quoi !

**g b Ch 8 /b /g**

: C'est moi.

V: (soupirant) Eric… qu'est ce que tu veux ?

E: Moi rien. Mais Devlin veut te voir avec Sydney, c'est à propos de Manon-

V: Ok. On arrive.

Syd et Vaughn rencontrèrent Devlin qui les avertit que Manon ne pouvait pas rester seule dans une safehouse ; elle devait être placé chez quelqu'un de sa famille, soit Sydney ou Vaughn. Devlin les laissa se débrouiller pour déterminer chez qui vivrait la jeune fille.

V: Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

S: Fran ne sait pas que je travaille à l'Agence et Tom va poser tout un tas de questions, si elle emménage à la maison-

V: (doucement) Y'as pas de problème Syd. Je peux m'en charger-

S: ça te dérange pas ?

V: Non…

La semaine suivante, Manon s'était installée chez Vaughn ; Syd avait déposée sa démission le lendemain de l'assaut contre le SD-6. Elle était maintenant libre et avait révélé la vérité à Fran qui, malgré le mensonge encaissa bien la nouvelle et lui pardonna, comprenant ses raisons.

Syd était avec Vaughn chez elle, ils étaient enlacés avec Tom jouant à coté d'eux. Celui-ci se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Vaughn.

T: Dis Michael… tu vas habiter avec maman et moi maintenant ?

V: Euh… (hésitant) je-

T: Parce que quand un monsieur aime maman, il vient habiter avec nous. Alors dis, tu vas venir ?

V: Tu sais j'ai une maison aussi… et puis, faut demander à ta maman-

T: Mais tu l'aimes pas ma maman ?

V: Bien sur que si. Je vous aime tous les deux-

T: Bah alors-

S: Tom… Michael a déjà une maison et puis il viendra nous voir…

T: Oui mais c'est pas pareil. Et puis s'il habitait avec nous, il serait mon papa.

S: Tom, tu sais bien que Michael n'est pas ton papa.

Tom fit une moue à Sydney puis descendit des genoux de Vaughn aussi vite qu'il y était monté.

S: Je suis désolée… il pose trop de questions-

V: (souriant) Syd, c'est normal. A cet âge, les enfants s'intéressent à tout.

S: (silence) Ce qu'il a dit… que tu viennes habiter avec nous-

V: Syd-

S: (silence) C'est encore trop tôt pour moi-

V: (la serrant contre lui) Je sais… on a tout notre temps pour ça…

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement en lui glissant un merci à l'oreille puis se leva quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle eut la surprise de trouver Manon sur le pas de la porte. Elle la fit entrer tandis que Vaughn se levait et s'avançait vers Syd.

V: Je dois passer voir Eric. (mettant sa veste) Je te ramène quelque chose ?

S: Non c'est bon-

T: Dis maman, je peux aller avec Michael ?

S: Je… (silence, à Vaughn) je sais pas si-

V: (doucement) Je peux le prendre, y'a pas de souci.

Syd lui sourit et Tom partit chercher sa veste puis il partit avec Vaughn alors que Will et Fran rentrait dans l'appartement.

F: (étonnée) Syd, je rêve! Tu laisses Ton Vaughn partir et qui plus est avec ton fils!

S: (rigolant) Oui… (à Will et Fran) je vous présente Manon, notre demie sœur à Vaughn et moi… Manon, voici Will et Fran mes 2 meilleurs amis.

Ils se saluèrent puis Manon commença à parler avec Syd. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur ses parents. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble puis Vaughn revint avec Tom quelques heures plus tard. Celui-ci courut dans tout l'appartement avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère.

T: C'était génial! Michael, il m'a apprit à patiner et à jouer au hochet sur glace-

S: Hockey, Tom… (silence) Vraiment ?

T: Oui et moi quand je serais grand, je serais hockeyiste!

S: Hockeyeur, mon chéri.

T: Michael, il est génial!

Tous souriait devant l'enthousiasme grandissant de Tom puis Vaughn vint enlacer Syd.

S: On n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de la patinoire et du hockey-

V: (souriant) tu l'as déjà emmené faire du patin ?

S: Non jamais-

V: Il est épatant… (silence) il est pas tombé une seule fois.

S: (souriant) Qu'est ce que tu crois, c'est mon fils! (silence) Que voulait Eric ?

V: Que je convainque quelqu'un… mais je ne le ferais pas-

S: (se tournant vers lui) Quoi ?

V: (soupirant) Ils veulent que je te convainque de revenir… mais je suis contre-

S: à cause d'eux, j'ai pas vu mon fils grandir. Il n'est pas question que j'y retourne!

V: Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai dit à Eric, que je ne le ferais pas.

S: Pourquoi, ils veulent que je revienne ?

V: Sûrement pour ta mère-

S: Je n'y retournerais pas!

8 mois qu'ils étaient revenus avec Manon. Celle ci était dorénavant un agent à part entière, elle logeait toujours chez Vaughn et celui ci vivait dorénavant chez Sydney avec Tom tandis que Will et Fran avaient décidé de vivre ensemble. Tom passait la nuit chez Manon. La relation entre Tom et Vaughn était une chose peu commune. Tom le considérait comme son père, bien que Syd lui rappelait souvent qu'il ne l'était pas. Vaughn était sur de lui. Il s'était si vite attaché à lui ; il ne l'avait même pas sentit venir. Il était heureux avec Sydney mais jamais, il ne se doutait qu'il aurait une telle complicité avec Tom. Tom ne devrait pas avoir cette attitude vis à vis de lui mais souvent Vaughn reconnaissait le tempérament et la manière de réfléchir de Syd en Tom.

Ils revenaient du ciné où Vaughn n'avait cessé de distraire Sydney tout au long du film. Syd passait à peine la porte que Vaughn se mettait à l'embrasser dans le cou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne dans ses bras. Ils firent une première halte sur le canapé où Vaughn avait prit tout son temps pour la déshabiller ; Syd n'était pas resté inactive et s'était concentrée à lui ôter ses vêtements. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'assouvir leurs désirs réciproques en ne faisant qu'un. Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils avaient rejoint la chambre, Vaughn lui caressait doucement le ventre alors qu'elle s'était assoupie dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur l'épaule en la sentant s'éveiller.

V: (murmurant) On devrait faire ça plus souvent!

S: (souriant) Demandes à Kendall et Devlin qu'ils te donnent tes soirées!

V: (rigolant) Oui, je me vois bien lui dire "M. Kendall, donnez moi toutes mes soirées pour que je puisse faire vivre des nuits magique à ma fiancée!"

S: (rigolant) Oui, ça sonne bien dit comme ça! (silence et murmurant) fiancée ?

V: (murmurant et inquiet) ça te déplait ?

S: (murmurant) Non... (silence) c'est juste qu'on n'a jamais parlé de projets d'avenir ensemble-

V: (murmurant) Tu ne penses pas à du long terme pour nous ?

S: (murmurant) Avant ma démission, j'avais du mal à y penser mais... maintenant c'est différent. (silence) Tu es là et... malgré que je sois capable de me défendre. Je me sens fébrile et vulnérable quand tu n'es pas près de moi. (silence) Je sais que mon avenir c'est toi...

V: (murmurant) Moi aussi, je déteste être loin de toi. (silence) j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

**_gi b i 3 ans plus tard, /b /i /g/i_**

Tom âgé maintenant de 9 ans, passait la plupart de son temps libre dans cette chambre lugubre d'hôpital. 3 ans qu'il avait perdu celui qu'il considérait comme son père et 1 an qu'il se disputait tous les jours avec sa mère.

En effet 3 ans auparavant, alors que tout allait bien dans leurs vies, tout bascula. Vaughn ne revint pas d'une mission. Il avait été grièvement touché et avait sombré dans le coma avant que les médecins soient obligés de l'intuber et de le mettre sous respirateur. Sydney avait mit plus de 2 ans pour s'en remettre et de se décider à avancer ; ce que Tom lui reprochait. Il ne voulait pas d'un père autre que Vaughn. Il lui avait toujours dit. Syd travaillait comme prof à l'université, ce qui lui laissa du temps libre pour s'occuper de son fils. Cependant celui ci, se trouvait plus utile au chevet de Vaughn qu'auprès de sa mère.

Tom rentrait à la maison, en traînant des pieds quand il les vit enlacé. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa mère avec Franck. Il avait beau se montrer gentil avec eux, il ne l'aimait pas. Il embrassa sa mère et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle embrassa Franck et rejoignit son fils dans sa chambre. Elle entra après avoir frappé.

S: Je suppose que tu reviens de l'hôpital-

T: Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire! Il ne compte plus pour toi! D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul!

S: Tom... (doucement) je sais que tu tiens à lui mais-

T: (s'énervant) Mais tu l'aimais maman! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner papa!

S: (soupirant et doucement) Il n'est pas ton père-

T: (énervé) Michael est mon père! Et je me contrefous de ton avis! Je continuerais à aller le voir que tu le veuille ou non !

S: Tom-

T: SORS! (voyant qu'elle ne bouge pas) SORS DE MA CHAMBRE!

S: TOM!

T: Si tu étais vraiment ma mère, tu ne l'aurais pas abandonné pour ce looser!

S: Je ne te permets pas-

T: Je te dis ce que je pense et si ça te plait pas, j'en ai rien à faire!

Sydney en avait marre de ses continuelles disputes avec Tom. Elle connaissait sa vraie nature. Jamais il ne s'énervait comme ça mais depuis l'accident de Vaughn, elle se rendait compte que leur relation se dégradait et tout ça à cause de l'absence de Vaughn. Elle passait encore régulièrement le voir mais elle ne supportait plus de le voir si inerte alors qu'il était plein de vie en tant normal. Elle sortit de la chambre en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Franck lui passa le combiné en lui murmurant que c'était l'hôpital.

I: Mlle Bristow ?

S: Oui ?

I: Je vous appelle pour M. Vaughn-

S: (avec inquiétude) Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

I: Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque, peu après le départ de Tom. (silence) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien. Les médecins vérifient ces constantes et il semblerait qu'il soit sur le point de se réveiller-

S: (surprise) Vous êtes sur ?

I: Oui. (silence) Pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perturbé, nous aimerions qu'un membre de sa famille ou un de ses proches soit là à son réveil-

S: Oui. Bien sur. On arrive.

Elle raccrocha. Elle croisa un instant, le regard interrogateur de Franck et lui expliqua la situation. Elle tentait de réfréner la joie qui pointait en elle. Son couple avec Franck se construisait mais au fond d'elle, elle avait cette multitude de sentiments pour Vaughn. Hormis Vaughn, aucun homme n'était parvenu à lui faire éprouver tous les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait vécu avec Vaughn. Elle quitta rapidement Franck et prévint Tom du réveil imminent de Vaughn.

Les médecins les avaient prévenus qu'il allait bien mais qu'il lui faudrait certainement plusieurs mois avant de retrouver toutes ces capacités motrices. Tom courrait dans les couloirs avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre en coup de vent et de sauter dans les bras de Vaughn en souriant alors que celui ci l'enlaçait fortement.

V: (murmurant) Hey champion...

T: (murmurant, les larmes aux yeux) Papa...

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes quand Syd entra accompagnée. Instinctivement, il relâcha son étreinte et échangea un long regard avec Sydney. Elle avait failli détourner le regard mais cet amour qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard, lui avait tant manqué qu'elle ne pu résister à fondre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura quelques mots alors qu'une petite voix se faisait entendre.

: Maman! Maman!

Doucement, elle s'échappa alors des bras de Vaughn pour prendre cette petite fille d'âgé de 2 ans.

S: (la prenant dans ses bras) Viens ma puce. (silence) (à Vaughn) je sais que tout doit être confus dans ton esprit.

V: Syd-

S: Je sais pas si les médecins t'ont prévenu mais... (silence) tu as fait 3 ans de coma et... (silence, évitant le regard de Vaughn) quelques jours après que tu ais été rapatrié, j'ai apprit que j'étais enceinte. (silence) Vaughn, Isa est ta fille-

V: (murmurant) Ma fille... (silence) j'ai un enfant... (silence) Isa...

Il leur sourit et ils discutèrent pendant de longues heures. Il fit connaissance avec sa fille qu'il adorait déjà, se chamaillait avec Tom comme ils le faisaient avant son accident. Cependant le plus dur à accepter, ce fut d'apprendre que Sydney aimait et vivait avec un homme autre que lui. Il encaissa mais cette blessure se révéla la plus profonde qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit, pourtant il avait déjà éprouvé ce genre de blessure lors de la mort de son père mais là, ça lui paraissait insurmontable. Il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait et la mère de ses enfants.

Les médecins l'autorisèrent à sortir quelques semaines plus tard. Il emménagea alors à son ancien appartement où vivait toujours Manon. Celle ci sortait avec un agent de l'agence mais habitait toujours seule. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne comptait pas rester, qu'il voulait prendre un appartement à coté de chez Sydney afin que les enfants puissent avoir la liberté de venir le voir quand bon leur semblait.

Il trouva et emménagea rapidement à environ 150 mètres de chez Sydney. Tom y passait le plus clair de son temps, ce qui affectait beaucoup Sydney. Simultanément, Vaughn passait beaucoup de temps avec Isa qu'il découvrait de jour en jour. Celle ci était le portrait de sa mère, boucles châtains, yeux marrons, petit sourire narquois et timide en apparence mais rapidement, ils apprirent à se connaître et celle ci n'avait plus d'yeux que pour son père.

Au fil du temps, ils s'arrangèrent pour la garde des enfants, Vaughn reprenant son poste à l'agence. Cependant, il s'arrangeait pour n'effectuer que des missions sans grosses importances, voulant être présent au maximum pour les enfants. Les rares conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec Sydney, étaient chargées de non dits et de longs silences pesants. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de s'avouer les choses les plus simples du monde. Ils s'aimaient mais étaient incapable de se le dire.

Syd était au restau et discutait avec Fran. Celle ci avait bien vu le changement d'attitude de Sydney depuis le réveil de Vaughn. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre certaines choses mais Sydney était plus têtue qu'une mule quand elle avait décidé de ne rien entendre.

F: Tu m'as pas dit, comment va Franck ?

S: (murmurant) Bien. Il est partit à Chicago, voir sa famille-

F: (regard suspicieux) Et il part sans toi ?

S: Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça !

F: Rien... (doucement) mais je suis sûr que Michael, n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose-

S: Arrête Fran! (silence) Vaughn et moi, c'est terminé-

F: Moi, je sais que c'est faux. (silence) y'a qu'à vous voir vous regarder. Rien n'est fini entre vous. Bien au contraire. Vous crevez d'envie de vous retrouver mais vous êtes trop stupide pour le reconnaître et de faire un pas l'un vers l'autre!

S: J'aime Franck-

F: Tu l'aimes comme j'aimais Charly! (silence) mais évidemment, tu ne veux rien entendre alors je n'ajouterais plus rien jusqu'à notre prochaine discussion...

S: Tu te trompes sur Franck-

F: Il finira par te faire souffrir...

Leur discussion s'arrêta là. Fran s'éclipsa lorsqu'elle vit Vaughn s'approcher au loin. Il s'installa face à Syd et entama doucement la discussion.

V: (doucement) Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux mais... (silence) j'ai besoin de toi... pour une mission-

S: Non!

V: Syd, s'il te plait. (silence) Il n'y a rien de dangereux. Je dois rencontrer un ancien de tes contacts mais il ne veut parler qu'à toi-

S: Débrouille toi autrement-

V: Tu sais bien comment ça marche avec l'agence. (silence) si j'avais pu te l'éviter, je l'aurais fait... cependant, je sais qu'avec toi la mission sera un succès. Tu es la meilleure Syd...

S: (murmurant) Pourquoi tu fais ça Vaughn ? Pourquoi tu reviens vers moi, alors que tu sais que plus rien n'est possible entre nous ?

V: Tu le sais bien. (silence) Je ne pourrais jamais tirer un trait sur nous. Je ne te le caches pas, je veux qu'on se retrouve mais il est beaucoup trop tôt et qui plus est, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie. (silence) mais là, je te parle de sécurité nationale, pas de nous. (silence) S'il te plait...

Sydney réfléchit un instant, quand il avait ce regard scrutateur, il parvenait à faire n'importe quoi d'elle et il le savait. Elle ferait cette mission avec lui mais elle se jura que ça serait la dernière de sa vie. Elle accepta et quelques jours plus tard, ils partaient à Ruse, petite ville située à la frontière bulgare et roumaine. Ils y rencontrèrent le contact qui leur donna les renseignements tant réclamés par Vaughn. Cependant, ils se firent remarquer par une patrouille du Covenant et ils durent prendre la fuite. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un hôtel miteux du centre ville. Sydney buvait un café assise sur le lit tandis que Vaughn attrapait une couverture en la voyant frissonner. Il déposa la couverture sur ses épaules et s'assit à coté d'elle.

S: T'aurais au moins pu trouver un hôtel avec chauffage.

V: La prochaine fois, tu demanderas ça à l'office du tourisme.

S: (doucement) Y'aura pas de prochaine fois, Vaughn...

V: (murmurant) ça, je le sais...

S: (doucement) Tu m'en veux toujours ?

V: (murmurant) Non... (silence) mais j'aurais aimé que ça se passe différemment. Je regrettes que tu ais souffert par ma faute-

S: Tu n'es pas responsable-

V: Mais je t'ai faite souffrir et ça... (silence) je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Instinctivement, elle lui prit la main. L'attraction entre leurs deux corps étaient omniprésents depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il entoura son épaule de son bras alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans ses bras en posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils ne parlaient pas. Les silences pesants avaient fini par s'estomper laissant place à des silences remplis d'amour et de sérénité.

Sydney sentait que leurs liens étaient en train de renaître comme le phénix renaît de ses cendres.

S: (murmurant) Tu sais ce qu'il manque ici ? (silence, Vaughn ne répondant pas) un bon feu...

Vaughn ne dit rien mais resserra son étreinte ainsi que la couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Ce simple contact et l'avoir si près d'elle réveillaient en lui tous ces sentiments. Son corps bouillonnait de l'avoir dans ses bras. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il aurait aimé lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, il savait que c'était trop tôt et qu'elle ne voudrait rien entendre. Cependant il ne pu empêcher une pensée de sortir de sa bouche.

V: (murmurant) Moi, tu sais ce qu'il me manque ?

Elle lui fit non de la tête tout en se serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

V: Toi... (silence) Il suffit que je sois seul avec toi... pour que ma vie prenne un tout autre sens.

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée...

V: (murmurant) Shttt... Profite...

Il lui avait murmuré ces mots si doucement qu'elle en frissonna et sans même y réfléchir, elle releva la tête vers lui. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle fut hypnotisée par ce regard pur émeraude qui avait un effet si apaisant sur tout son être. Vaughn n'y tint pas une seconde de plus et l'embrassa si doucement qu'il ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres mais à peine, eurent ils le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'ils venaient de se passer, qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Malgré la froideur de cette chambre, ils ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de se retrouver sous les draps à faire l'amour passionnément. Ils rattrapaient plus de 3 ans d'absence, 3 ans de manque, 3 ans de frustration et 3 ans où un "je t'aime" ne fut murmuré.

**_gi b i 1 an plus tard, /b /i /g/i_**

Jamais, ils n'évoquèrent cette nuit. Cependant Fran avait remarqué qu'elle était plus proche de Vaughn qu'avant cette mission. Ça la réjouissait mais en même temps, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Syd ne lui répondit pas, changeant de sujet. Un jour Syd arriva à l'improviste chez Vaughn pour lui demander de prendre Tom à l'école quand elle le vit embrasser une blonde. Elle eut du mal à encaisser le choc. Quelques jours plus tard, il lui présenta Lauren, qui travaillait au NSC et avec qui, il vivait une relation. Tom ne fit aucun commentaire sur Lauren, cependant Sydney se disait que les intentions de Lauren n'étaient pas franches. Elle se rendait compte au fil des jours, que son amour pour Vaughn était toujours aussi présent. Elle tenta alors de lui cacher et de se montrer aimable avec Lauren bien que son fils lui fit un jour la remarque que son père n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas Lauren.

Tom et Isa passaient beaucoup de temps avec Vaughn. Syd voyait son fils redevenir l'être gentil et curieux qu'il était lors de sa relation avec Vaughn.

Elle était sur le campus et discutait avec un groupe de collègue dont Franck faisait partit mais celui ci s'était absenté toute la matinée. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait aperçu Franck avec une jeune femme et quand elle lui posa la question, il lui répondit que c'était sa cousine. Elle connaissait ce genre d'attitude et savait qu'il lui mentait. Elle ne l'interrogea pas plus, attendant de voir Manon ou Vaughn pour qu'ils fassent des recherches. Les jeunes femmes parlaient quand l'une d'elle s'arrêta en apercevant un groupe d'hommes.

C1: Ce genre de beauté, ça court pas les rues!

S: (se retournant) Quoi ?

C2: Oh oui! Surtout le châtain!

C1: Vous avez vu ces yeux-

S: (fermant les yeux) Vaughn...

C1 : Vaughn ?

S: Oui-

Le groupe d'agents s'arrêta devant Syd tandis que Vaughn s'excusait et emmenait Syd à l'écart.

V: Je dois t'emmener-

S: Quoi ? c'est quoi cette histoire ?

V: (doucement) Tu es soupçonné de tentative de meurtre…

**g b Ch 9 /b /g**

S: QUOI ! VAUGHN! (silence, murmurant) tu sais bien que c'est impossible-

V: Je sais... (silence) mais toutes les preuves sont contre toi-

S: Vaughn, je te jure que c'est pas moi-

V: Tu en es incapable et je le prouverais... (silence) mais je dois t'emmener. (silence) Syd, je te sortirais de là, c'est moi qui suis chargé de l'enquête. (silence) ne dis rien à personne. Je m'arrangerais pour boucler cette histoire le plus vite possible.

Syd ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler et naturellement elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Vaughn.

Les agents approchèrent pour la menotter mais Vaughn leurs fit signe que c'était inutile.

Elle fut enfermé dans la cellule de verre au sous sol. Vaughn y passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Il s'arrangea pour qu'elle reste à la Rotonde tout le temps de l'enquête. Pour ne pas qu'elle perde le contact et qu'elle ne déprime, il lui parlait souvent des enfants et l'interrogeait de temps à autre. Il lui apprit que la victime n'était autre qu'Alice. A ce nom, elle lui fit des yeux tout ronds.

S: Alice ? ton Alice !

V: Mon Alice, abuse pas quand même!

S: T'es quand même sortit avec elle-

V: Ouais... bref... elle a reçu plusieurs coups de couteau... couteau sur lequel, il y a tes empreintes-

S: (réfléchissant) Attends! (silence) Alice, elle est blonde, 1 m 70-

V: Oui. (silence) attends, j'ai une photo-

S: (voyant la photo) c'est elle! (réalisant) C'est un coup monté Vaughn!

V: (ne comprenant pas) Quoi?

S: Quelques jours avant que tu m'arrêtes. J'ai vu Franck avec Alice sur le campus. Quand je l'ai interrogé, il m'a dit que c'était sa cousine... mais j'ai bien vu qu'il me mentait. (silence) je voulais te demander à toi ou à Manon, de faire des recherches mais... c'était trop tard...

V: ça parait logique...

S: Et pour le couteau, je suis certaine qu'il n'y a pas que mes empreintes. Il doit aussi y avoir celles de Tom dessus-

V: Ok ok. Je vais les mettre sur écoute... (silence) je t'ai promit que je te sortirais de là-

S: (murmurant) Je sais... (silence) mais tu n'es pas magicien, Vaughn...

Il s'avança et doucement la prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer quelques mots alors qu'elle était secouée de violent sanglots.

Il avait passé la journée avec elle à discuter et à essayer de la réconforter quand Lauren arriva subitement. Elle les vit se sourire et un élan de jalousie la submergea.

L: Mike ?

V: (souriant) Hey! Lauren-

L: (jetant un regard dédaigneux à Syd) Je peux te parler ?

V: J'arrive... (à Syd) Je reviens.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres et Lauren ne pu contrôler sa colère grandissante.

L: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore avec ELLE!

V: Lauren... (silence) je suis chargé de l'enquête donc je dois passer du temps avec Syd-

L: Me prends pas pour une imbécile! Je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous-

V: Lauren, tu dois accepter que Syd sera toujours dans ma vie! Elle est la mère de mes enfants. Je ne l'écarterais jamais! Mais si ça te dérange, la porte est grande ouverte, tu peux partir!

Lauren ne répondit pas baissant le nez.

V: (murmurant) Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile... mais tu dois faire avec... (silence) il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et retourna auprès de Syd qui était plus songeuse que jamais.

V: (revenant) Hey! (silence) Arrête de te torturer-

S: (léger sourire, silence) Tu me connais si bien...

V: (murmurant) Tu dois te reposer et arrêter de te tourmenter. (silence) les enfants vont bien et je te sortirai d'ici. Aie confiance en moi-

S: (murmurant) J'ai jamais douté de toi...

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder puis elle ne pu s'empêcher de se blottir dans ses bras. Il savait que si Lauren voyait ça, il serait bon pour une dispute. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Sydney. Elle se sentait seule malgré sa présence. Ses enfants lui manquaient et il le voyait. Elle avait toujours ce regard triste et elle était si désemparée. Il n'avait jamais supporté de la voir dans cet état.

Il lui fallut plus de 6 mois pour acquérir les preuves du complot contre Sydney et 6 mois supplémentaires pour arrêter les responsables. Elle avait été libérée, il y a quelques heures. On était mercredi et les enfants étaient occupés tout l'après midi. Elle se trouvait seule dans son appartement quand il y entra. Elle fut étonnée de le voir mais rapidement un sourire fit son chemin sur ses lèvres en le voyant.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

V: Je te sors. T'as besoin de prendre l'air.

Il attrapa la veste de Syd et ses clefs avant de la faire sortir de la maison.

S: Tu m'emmènes où ?

V: Dans un endroit où je suis sur que tu retrouveras le sourire.

S: Vaughn ?

V: Détends toi. Ça a rien à voir avec l'Agence-

S: (rigolant) Ton humour est toujours aussi catastrophique!

V: (souriant) Mais il te fait rire, c'est que ça marche!

S: (silence) Vaughn... (murmurant) Merci... merci pour tout ce que tu as fait... pour moi, pour les enfants-

V: Tu n'as pas à faire ça...

S: (murmurant) Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça signifie pour moi...

Vaughn lui sourit avant de lui serrer la main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Il savait qu'elle avait souffert mais également que c'était parce qu'il avait été là, qu'elle n'avait pas sombré.

Ils arrivaient à la patinoire quand Syd lui lança un regard plein d'interrogations tandis qu'il lui répondait d'un sourire malicieux. Ils rentrèrent dans celle ci et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle vit son fils sur la patinoire en plein match de hockey tandis que sa soeur, patins aux pieds était assise dans les gradins, attendant la fin du match. Syd prit rapidement Isa dans ses bras, ne la lâchant plus. Elle l'observait et la détaillait. 1 an sans ses enfants, elle avait cru devenir folle. L'entraîneur siffla la fin du match et Tom se dépêcha de rejoindre Vaughn et sa mère. Ses enfants dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de couler. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Vaughn était heureux, il avait exactement trouvé ce qu'il fallait à Sydney pour qu'elle reprenne pieds. Il la voyait sourire tout en parlant aux enfants et ce simple moment lui rappela combien, il tient encore à elle. Certes, elle est la mère de ses enfants mais elle est également beaucoup plus que ça. Il avait tenté de tourner la page mais son incarcération à la Rotonde lui permit de renouer ce lien si précieux à ses yeux. Il les ramena à la maison.

Il s'apprêtait à les laisser entre eux, ayant reçu un appel de Lauren mais Syd le retint.

S: (doucement) Tout ce que tu as fait... (silence) C'est grâce à toi, s'ils sont si épanouis et si heureux-

V: (murmurant) Mais ils t'ont toi pour mère... et ça compte beaucoup...

S: (murmurant) Je ne serais pas là... si tu n'avais pas été si présent-

V: (s'approchant et posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres) Shttt... tout ça c'est fini. Je ne veux plus que tu y penses... c'est du passé...

Ses larmes dévalaient encore sur son visage et Vaughn l'attira à lui. Il détestait ces moments où son chagrin prenait le pas sur elle. Cependant, il profitait toujours de ses instants où il avait l'occasion de la serrer dans ses bras. Il lui murmura quelques mots et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir. Il lui promit de passer dans la soirée.

Syd se réjouissait d'avoir ses enfants auprès d'elle, tout comme Will, Fran et Manon qui passaient souvent la voir. De l'autre coté, entre Lauren et Vaughn, ça devenait difficile. Lauren ne supportait plus la proximité de Sydney et surtout les allées et venues de Vaughn chez celle ci.

Ma: Mike vient plus te voir ?

S: (gênée) Si... (silence) je crois qu'il a des problèmes-

Ma: (souriant) Humm... je vois. Le problème ne s'appellerait Lauren par hasard ?

S: (murmurant et baissant la tête) J'en sais rien-

Ma: (souriant) Vous êtes pires que 2 ados!

S: (souriant) J'ai l'impression d'entendre Fran.

Ma: (souriant) Vous êtes pathétiques. Je vous ais vu quand tu étais à l'agence. Il ne vit que pour toi mais... je crois qu'il a peur de se brûler les ailes en te l'avouant-

S: (comprenant) Je ne peux pas lui dire-

Ma: Et pourquoi ?

S: Parce qu'entre nous-

Ma: Syd... (silence) Si votre amour n'était pas sincère, vous ne seriez pas aussi liés encore aujourd'hui... (silence) je ne connais aucun couple aussi solide que le votre. Isa ne serait jamais née dans ce cas là...

S: Je sais pas-

Ma: Moi je sais. (silence) ce soir je te prends les enfants et vous en profiterez pour parler... ou faire autre chose. (silence) il attend juste un geste de toi.

S: Manon, il a Lauren-

Ma: Lauren ne fera pas long feu. (silence) Pour une fois, écoutes les conseils de ta petite soeur! Et fonce!

Syd lui sourit puis plus tard dans l'après midi Fran passa et elles reprirent cette discussion toutes les 3 où Fran lui conseilla la même chose.

Quand Manon passa à l'agence, elle prévint Vaughn que Syd voulait le voir. Il lui posa des questions mais elle les éluda et lui conseilla de les poser directement à Syd.

Il était presque 21 heures quand il sortit de l'agence. Avant d'aller voir Sydney, il se changea et avala rapidement un bout de pizza. Quand il sonna à sa porte, il resta un moment surprit mais se reprit alors qu'elle lui proposait à boire.

Ils étaient ensemble au salon, assis dans le canapé, à boire un verre de vin quand Vaughn n'y tint plus et lui demanda le pourquoi de sa présence.

S: Je suppose que c'est Manon qui te l'as dit, non ?

V: Oui... mais-

S: Tu te doutes de ce qu'elle et Fran complotent dans notre dos-

V: Je le sais... mais ce qui me préoccupe, c'est ce que toi, tu veux.

**g b Ch 10 /b /g**

S: Je... (gênée) je ne veux pas me mettre entre toi et Lauren-

V: Elle a pas besoin de toi pour ça... elle y arrive très bien toute seule.

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée-

V: (souriant et prenant sa main) tu sais ce qu'i' m'énerve chez toi ?

Syd lui fit un signe de dénégation alors qu'il se rapprochait sensiblement d'elle.

V: (murmurant) C'est que tu te sens responsable de tous les problèmes qu'il y a autour de toi et que tu n'arrêtes jamais de t'excuser...

Syd baissa la tête et blêmit tandis que de son autre main il lui releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

V: (murmurant) Mais en même temps je trouve ça adorable... c'est aussi une façon d'être à l'écoute de tout le monde... (silence) mais par contre, il y a une chose que je déteste par dessus tout chez toi, c'est de te voir triste et de te voir pleurer...

Syd ferma les yeux et tout naturellement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il l'embrassait dans les cheveux tout en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

S: (murmurant) Lauren ?

V: Elle est à Washington...

S: (murmurant) Tu... tu décides quoi ?

V: On sait bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma décision... mais de notre décision...

S: (réalisant) Alors... tu veux bien qu'on... réessaye ?

V: (murmurant) Bien sur que je le veux... je ne veux plus passer un seul jour sans toi...

S: (relevant la tête) Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

V: Non, c'est impossible... (silence) ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt...

Ils savaient à cet instant que tout basculait. Ils reprendraient leur vie de couple et vivraient avec leurs enfants. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que Syd se retrouve allongée sur ce canapé, à embrasser celui qu'elle n'a jamais cessé d'aimer. Rapidement, ils se défirent de leurs vêtements avant de laisser leurs désirs les conduirent au paroxysme du plaisir. Ils ne firent qu'un toute la nuit et se retrouvèrent complètement au sens biblique du terme. Leurs "je t'aime" susurré à l'oreille dans un souffle haletant ou en plein orgasme, ne faisait que rendre leur amour encore plus intense.

Il pouvait distinguer le corps de Sydney grâce au clair de lune. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il pensait tellement à eux. Il aurait voulu savoir ce que leurs réservaient les lendemains. Certes ses enfants reviendraient vite à la maison mais arriveraient il à vivre tous les 4 sous le même toit ? Il avait sans cesse cette pensée en tête. Plus il y songeait plus il se rendait compte, qu'ils avaient passé plus de temps séparé qu'ensemble. Il aurait tellement voulu éviter que les enfants ainsi que Sydney souffrent autant. Seulement ces 5 dernières années n'avaient pas été avec eux. Le destin avait décidé de les séparer temporairement. A cet instant précis, il savait que sa vie ne pouvait être plus belle, ses enfants reviendraient demain et ce soir il avait retrouvé Sydney. Il finit par s'assoupir sur ces pensées avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle ne se souvint pas que ça soit arrivé une seule fois. En y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'après une nuit torride, elle se soit réveillée avant lui. Elle sourit en le voyant si détendue et surtout avec elle. Elle se détacha de lui et attrapa sa chemise qui traînait au pied du lit. Elle déambulait dans l'appartement où la fraîcheur régnait. Elle enfila la chemise et fit le tour du comptoir, commençant à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Brutalement il se réveilla en ne sentant plus le corps de Sydney près du sien. Il détestait se réveiller dans un lit froid, surtout lorsque c'est un lit où Syd était présente. La tête dans le gaz, il avança dans l'appartement jusqu'à la trouver dans la cuisine. Il la prit par surprise en l'enlaçant et l'embrassant dans le cou. Un sourire fit son chemin sur ses lèvres, en le sentant près d'elle. Elle raffolait de ces simples contacts quand il l'embrassait, l'enlaçait ou encore quand il posait naturellement ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle rejeta sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser. D'un geste rapide, il lui ôta les ustensiles de cuisine des mains, la fit se tourner avant de la soulever et de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail à coté de l'évier.

V: (l'embrassant) On va mettre les choses au point! Je suis le roi de la cuisine et toi, la reine du plumeau!

S: (rigolant) C'est moi le chef pas toi !

V: (sérieusement, la fixant dans les yeux) Je t'aime Syd...

Syd était toujours extrêmement sensible quand il lui parlait de ses sentiments et d'autant plus lorsqu'il était si sérieux. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes alors qu'il lui souriait et lui caressait le visage tout en l'embrassant.

S: Moi aussi je t'aime, Vaughn... je t'aime depuis si longtemps...

Il finissait de préparer les pancakes. Syd n'avait pas bougé et ils discutaient en même temps que Vaughn préparait le petit déjeuné. Il éteignit le gaz puis se tourna vers elle en souriant.

V: (sérieusement) C'est toujours moi qui ait fait le petit déj'-

S: Non non non! Du jour au j'ai démissionné, tu as démissionné de ce poste là-

V: (s'approchant et posant une main de chaque coté d'elle) Non ma belle! Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire...

Il commença doucement à l'embrasser dans le cou puis très lentement se dirigea vers ses lèvres qu'il prit avec passion. Serrés l'un contre l'autre en s'embrassant, ils n'entendirent ni Manon, ni les enfants rentrer. Ceux ci sourirent en les voyant s'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, Syd s'en sentit gênée alors que Vaughn rigolait.

Ma: Tu vois Syd, j'avais raison! (silence) Tu devrais plus souvent m'écouter...

S: Oui, c'est ça! (souriant) Occupe toi donc de ton agent-

V: Oui, Woodyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Ma: Mike!

Syd rigola, elle descendit de son perchoir alors que les enfants venaient l'embrasser. Tom qui n'avait rien perdu de la situation, ne pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

T: Papa, tu va... (silence) repartir ?

Vaughn qui savait que rien n'échappait à Tom, lui passa une main dans les cheveux avant de rejoindre Syd et de l'embrasser.

V: Non. Je reste... avec vous 3...

Tom fou de joie, lui sauta dans les bras tandis que Syd prenait Isa dans ses bras et les rejoignit. Manon profita de cet instant où ils étaient réunis tous les 4 pour s'éclipser.

Vaughn finissait de s'habiller tandis que Syd remettait la chambre en ordre et que les enfants déjeunaient dans le salon en regardant la télé. Depuis la veille au soir, ils n'avaient pas parlé de Lauren et Syd n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Elle était debout face à la fenêtre quand elle le sentit dans la pièce, elle se retourna lentement.

S: (évitant son regard et doucement) Vaughn...

V: (s'avançant vers elle) Oui ?

S: (murmurant) Tu... (hésitant) Elle rentre quand ?

V: (lui prenant les mains et la forçant à s'asseoir sur le lit) Elle est déjà rentrée-

S: (murmurant) Quoi ?

V: Syd... j'en ai rien à faire. (silence) je vais aller lui parler et après je reviens ici... et je ne vous quitterais plus... (silence) je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. (silence) ne t'inquiètes pas...

Syd acquiesça, cependant son inquiétude était toujours là. Il était partit une dizaine de minutes auparavant et elle angoissait de le voir revenir. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait du temps mais elle craignait que Lauren lui fasse du chantage. Elle ne l'aimait pas et avait toujours vu ce coté vicieux en elle.

Elle du prendre son mal en patience pendant encore 30 bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. Elle lui lança un long regard interrogateur quand il eut passé la porte. Il s'avança vers elle en lui souriant pour la détendre avant de l'enlacer.

V: Elle est partie.

S: C'est... définitif ?

V: Bien sur... (silence) je vais ramener mes affaires. (petit sourire) Tu veux venir m'aider ?

Dans cette question, elle en avait vu l'occasion de vérifier par elle même. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à douter de lui, il avait toujours été franc avec elle et avec ses sentiments, cependant y aller, c'était une façon de se rassurer.

Ils passèrent une partie de la journée à déménager les affaires de Vaughn tout en faisant régulièrement des haltes câlins chez lui. Ils étaient enlacés dans son divan quand Syd reçu un appel sur son portable.

S: (doucement) Je vais tuer Fran!

V: (souriant) Plains toi! Elle se soucie de ton bien être.

S: Non, ça c'est pas Fran. (silence) elle va vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé en détail-

V: (rigolant) Je te signale que je vais vivre la même chose de la part d'Eric.

S: Alors, on est aussi mal barré l'un que l'autre...

Finalement; elle ne répondit pas et laissa sonner alors que Vaughn recommençait à l'embrasser quand il s'arrêta subitement.

S: (surprise) Quoi ?

V: (cherchant confirmation dans le regard de Syd) Moi, je sais ce que je veux Syd. (silence) maintenant, je dois savoir si tu le veux également.

S: (doucement) Vaughn, je comprends pas-

V: Deviens ma femme.

S: (murmurant) Quoi ?

V: Epouses moi. (silence) c'est ensemble et avec les enfants qu'on veut vivre... en famille. Veux tu m'épouser ?

S: (souriant) T'es sérieux ?

V: Bien sur! C'est avec toi que j'ai toujours voulu vivre et avoir des enfants. (silence) tu es la seule et tu sera toujours la seule que j'aimerais... épouses moi.

S: Je... (murmurant) tu me prends de cour. J'imaginais pas que tu me ferais ta demande si vite mais... (silence et souriant) bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme...

Il l'embrassa fougueusement mais s'écarta trop rapidement au goût de Sydney.

V: (souriant et silence) Il y a autre chose... tu as le droit de refuser et je le comprendrais... (silence) je voudrais adopter Tom...

S: Tu n'es pas obligé... Tom peut très bien comprendre-

V: Tu ne comprends pas. (silence) je ne le fais pas par devoir mais parce que je le veux et... (silence) et Tom est mon fils. Je n'ai jamais connu aucun enfant qu'i' m'a donné autant d'amour. (silence) tous les deux vous m'avez apprit à aimer. Pour moi, Isa et Tom sont sur le même pied d'égalité. Je ne fais aucune différence entre eux...

Syd n'en revenait pas des déclarations de Vaughn, elle le savait réservé et qu'il cachait ses sentiments mais quand il se mettait à nu devant elle, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de poindre sur ses cils et son coeur de faire des bonds de géants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient sur le lit, à s'embrasser comme des adolescents avant que leurs deux corps en parfaites symbioses ne fassent plus qu'un.

La nouvelle du mariage surprit tout le monde et celui s'organisa rapidement après qu'ils aient décidé de quitter momentanément le pays. Ils avaient besoin de partir en famille, loin du monde l'espionnage. Syd voulait profiter de leur vie. Elle voulait profiter de son union avec Vaughn mais aussi de voir grandir ses enfants.

Vaughn avait tout prit en main et ils avaient embarqué pour Papeete quelques heures après le mariage. Les aux revoirs avec Manon, Fran, Will et Eric furent émouvant mais ils leurs promirent de revenir d'ici quelques temps.

**g b Ch 11 /b /g**

**_gi b i 5 ans plus tard, /b /i /g/i_**

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour à 6. Lors de leur arrivée à Papeete, ils prirent leurs temps pour s'installer. Isa et Tom reprirent le chemin de l'école puis petit à petit, Vaughn monta une affaire, aidant la police locale dans leurs affaires tandis que Sydney s'occupait en donnant des cours de self défense aux personnes vivant sur l'île. Très vite, ils se firent connaître, furent reconnu et accepté par la population.

Tous respiraient le bonheur, Tom était devenu un garçon très à l'écoute, serein et presque sage. Il était maintenant âgé de 16 ans et il avait une complicité incroyable avec son père. Le jour où celui ci, lui apprit qu'il s'appellerait Tom Vaughn, Tom tomba en pleurs dans les bras de Vaughn tellement il en était heureux et qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer ses émotions. Isa était devenu le portrait de sa mère, timide mais pas effacée, elle avait sa place dans cette famille peu commune, elle avait déjà un frère qui était toujours là pour elle, tout en étant un frère avec qui elle aimait se chamailler. Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et tout de suite, Syd se rendit compte que Los Angeles ne lui avait pas tant manqué que ça. Tous les 6, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages pour filer jusqu'au restau où Fran les attendait.

V: T'as prévenu Fran ?

S: Non-

T: (rigolant) Elle va nous faire une syncope!

V: (rigolant) Préviens l'ambulance alors!

S: Hé! Arrêtez! Tu voulais que je lui dises quand ?

V: Bah-

S: Je pouvais pas lui lâcher ça entre Tom a fini à l'hosto après un cours de plongé et Vaughn s'est convertie au légende de l'île!

T: (rigolant) T'aurais pu M'man.

A chaque fois c'était pareil, elle se retrouvait toujours avec la gent masculine contre elle mais à force c'était devenu un jeu et Vaughn adorait la taquiner la dessus.

Ils arrivaient devant le restaurant, tous passèrent les portes et avant que Syd n'ait eu le temps de voir Fran, elle l'entendit en voyant son filleul devant elle.

F: Mon dieu! Tom !

T: (se retournant sur lui même) Euh oui, c'est bien moi! Mon double est resté à la maison.

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa avant de faire de même avec Isa, Syd, Vaughn et les 2 petits derniers alors que tous rigolaient des pitreries de Tom.

F: (souriant) T'as perdu mon adresse ou les faire part de naissances ?

S: (souriant) Je sais... (silence) Alors tu as Katie, l'ainée et Ben-

F: (souriant) Ils sont magnifiques. Mais tu vas pas me dire qu'ils sont nés depuis notre dernière conversation qui date, d'il y a 2 jours ?

V: (rigolant) non y'a 3 jours-

S: (le frappant à l'épaule tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras) non. Ils ont 4 ans-

F: J'en reviens pas que tu m'ais caché ça! Mais c'est génial... ils pourront jouer avec leur cousin-

S: Il est où le tien ?

F: Will est parti le chercher à l'école.

Ils discutèrent pendant des heures puis Eric et Manon, Will et Davy arrivèrent. Tous firent connaissance des deux derniers petits bouts du clan Vaughn ainsi que de Davy le fils de Will et Fran.

Ils avaient prévu de rester quelques semaines. Ils retrouvèrent la maison telle qu'elle était à leur départ. Elle voyait les enfants heureux de se retrouver chez eux même si elle savait qu'ils adoraient leur vie à Papeete. Ils étaient épanouis et heureux, elle n'avait pas besoin de les questionner. Les voir rires et se chamailler valaient bien plus que n'importe quelle discussion.

Les jumeaux étaient couchés, Tom et Isa se chamaillaient comme à l'accoutumer tandis que Syd et Vaughn se reposaient enlacés dans le canapé.

S: Tu crois qu'un jour, ils arrêteront ?

V: Peut être quand on en mariera un... et encore je suis pas sur.

S: (souriant et murmurant) Ils sont fantastiques-

V: (murmurant) Ils ont de qui tenir chérie...

Syd lui sourit, il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'ils entendaient Tom.

T: Vous pourriez au moins faire ça ailleurs que devant nous. On est des enfants-

S: Ma parole, tu as été traumatisé mon chéri!

T: Avec vous, oui!

S: On en reparlera!

V: Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera! T'oublieras ce détail.

T: Bah j'y suis pas encore!

V: Attends, ça va pas tarder!

Syd adorait la façon dont Vaughn s'occupait de Tom. Ils étaient si complices. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Vaughn était le père de Tom. Personne ne pourrait en douter.

Comme d'habitude, Vaughn ne dormait pas. Il l'observait légèrement assoupie. Elle était sa femme depuis plus de 5 ans et plus les jours passaient plus il détestait quand elle s'éloignait de lui, rien que 5 minutes. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme régulièrement et il adorait ces moments où elle se reposait dans ses bras. Il pouvait à sa guise, poser son regard sur son corps longiligne et dont il connaissait chaque parcelle. Il sentit sa main remonter le long de son torse avant de le frôler d'un geste adorablement tendre.

S: (murmurant) Tu dors pas ?

V: (murmurant) Non... je te regarde-

Syd lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son torse.

S: (murmurant) Qu'est ce qui te préoccupes ?

V: (murmurant) Y'a sûrement pas de quoi s'inquiéter-

S: (murmurant) Quoi ?

V: (murmurant) Eric m'a dit que Noah était revenu et qu'il avait été gracié... (silence) je m'interroges sur le fait qu'il aurait le droit de revenir dans la vie de Tom-

S: (murmurant) Tu es son père-

V: (murmurant) Je l'ai adopté c'est vrai... mais Noah a des droits en tant que père biologique.

Syd ne répondit pas, se serrant plus fort contre Vaughn. Celui ci savait qu'elle craignait de perdre son fils mais Vaughn lui promit de tout faire pour que Tom reste avec eux.

Ils finirent par s'endormir malgré cette appréhension vis à vis de Noah.

Tom était souvent le premier levé et il adorait s'occuper des jumeaux tout comme il l'avait fait avec Isa quand il avait pu. Il avait une sorte d'instinct maternel et il adorait les enfants.

Il préparait le petit déj' des jumeaux et d'Isa – qui étaient tous assis au comptoir – quand Vaughn arriva dans la cuisine.

T: Salu P'pa.

Vaughn lui sourit avant d'embrasser chaque tête brune.

V: (souriant) Roi de la cuisine numéro 2! (à Isa) et toi, c'est plumeau numéro 2-

I: ça va pas! Le jour où je toucherai le plumeau, les poules auront des dents!

T: Oh oui, surtout faudrait pas que tu te salisses les mains!

I: (murmurant) C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron!

T: Quoi !

I: Attends qui c'est qui m'a dit la semaine dernière... "je ne te ferais jamais ton ptit déj' parce que je suis sur que tu diras que je t'empoisonnerais!"

T: (ignorant) J'ai dit ça moi ! (silence) M'en souviens pas...

Vaughn rigolait de les voir se chamailler, il savait qu'ils s'adoraient et que l'un pouvait compter sur l'autre.

Tom qui avait tout préparé vit son père se servir et préparer un plateau avant de filer dans la chambre rejoindre Syd.

Assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, elle ne bougeait pas alors que Vaughn savait qu'elle était réveillée. Avec un petit sourire malicieux, il se pencha sur son corps et commença à l'embrasser sensuellement dans le dos tout en remontant dans son cou.

S: (ensommeillée) Tu es le démon en personne!

V: (murmurant entre deux baisers) Moi aussi... je t'aime... chérie...

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser et à profiter du calme car ils savaient que bientôt les enfants allaient mettre la maison sans dessus dessous.

Les jours avaient passés et entre batailles de polochons dans le salon, journée à la mer, bronzage intensif pour Syd, Fran et Manon, sorties à la patinoire, à la fête ou encore au zoo. Tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Ils rentraient d'une virée dans les bois avec pique nique et jeu au bord d'un lac. Les jumeaux étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'étaient endormis en voitures. Syd et Isa passaient la porte alors que Vaughn et Tom portaient les jumeaux. 1 heure plus tard, Syd préparait le dîner avec Vaughn qui la déconcentrait.

V: Je sais de quoi t'as envie, là, maintenant, tout de suite-

S: (souriant) tais toi!

V: Non non... (s'approchant et l'enlaçant) un bon bain avec moi... et tous nos petits jeux qui vont avec-

S: (rigolant) nos petits jeux ? c'est nouveau ça!

V: Non non. Tu te souviens pas notre escapade dans le lagon au beau milieu de la nuit-

S: (souriant) Si ton fils t'entend, ça va le traumatiser!

V: (murmurant) il oubliera vite...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou alors que Tom qui passait devant eux au même moment, leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait pour fermer la porte de la véranda mais du changer de direction en entendant la sonnerie de l'entrée. Il trouva un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas devant lui.

: Bonjour... Tom ?

T: (suspicieux) Oui ?

: Sydney est là ?

T: Oui... et vous êtes ?

: Noah... Noah Hicks-

T: Je vais vous la chercher.

Il le fit entrer dans le corridor puis Tom descendit les quelques marches avant de rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine qui se regardaient amoureusement.

T: M'man, y'a un certain, Noah chez pas quoi, qui veux te parler-

S: (jetant un coup d'oeil à Vaughn et murmurant) Noah... Noah Hicks ?

T: Ouais c'est ça...

Syd évita subrepticement le regard de Vaughn et partit dans l'entrée mais Vaughn la retint doucement par le poignet; elle se retourna alors que Tom repartait à ses occupations.

S: C'est peut être pas ce que tu crois-

V: (murmurant) J'en doutes-

S: S'il vient pour Tom, je dirai la vérité à Tom-

V: Il avait quel age la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu ?

S: 6 ans... il ne s'en souvient peut être pas... (silence) je vais aller lui parler et on avisera après.

Voyant le regard angoissé de Vaughn, Syd s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

S: On ne le perdra pas. Tom est intelligent, il verra le mauvais coté de Noah...

V: (murmurant) Espérons que tu ais raison...

Elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes plus tard.

S: (durement) Salut...

N: Bonsoir...

S: (allant droit au but) je ne te demande pas comment tu vas et comment tu as berné la CIA pour que tu obtiennes une grâce présidentielle. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

N: Je vois que t'y va pas par 4 chemins-

S: Noah, j'ai pas envie de me répéter-

N: Je voulais vous voir... toi et Tom-

S: (faisant l'étonnée) Nous voir ? (silence) Tu me prends pour une idiote !

N: (souriant) T'as pas changé, tu sais...

S: Noah, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

N: Je veux voir mon fils-

S: Je rêve! Ton fils! (silence) il n'a jamais été ton fils! Tu n'as jamais prit de nouvelles de lui! alors arrête ton discours de père attentionné!

La voix montante de Sydney alerta Tom. Il réussit à la rejoindre malgré l'avertissement de Vaughn.

T: Maman ? ça va pas ?

S: Si... (silence, à Tom) rejoins ton père, j'arrive-

Tom repartit mais alors qu'il retrouvait Vaughn en cuisine, il se souvint.

N: Son père! Mais JE suis son père!

S: Non! (silence) Pars Noah...

N: NON! JE VEUX LE VOIR ET LUI PARLER!

Vaughn qui l'entendit élever la voix sur Sydney, ne pu rester dans son coin. Il les rejoignit et lança un regard méchant à Noah.

S: (doucement) Vaughn c'est bon-

V: Non, ça ne l'est pas! Il n'a pas à élever la voix sur toi-

S: chéri... s'il te plait...

Noah se résigna et partit mais il les prévint qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

Tom attendait toujours dans la cuisine, lorsque ses parents revinrent, il les regarda avec cette pointe de culpabilité dans le regard.

T: (murmurant) C'est mon père biologique, c'est ça ?

S: (murmurant) Oui...

T: (doucement) Je comprends que vous me l'ayez caché mais... il a des droits sur moi, non ?

S: Noah est loin d'être quelqu'un de bien et de fréquentable-

T: Je me doute bien que si tu ne t'ais pas remise avec lui, il y a 10 ans, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison-

V: (doucement) Tu t'en ais souvenu ?

T: Oui. J'ai reconnu son regard quand il s'est énervé sur maman... (silence) Qu'est ce qu'i' va se passer maintenant ?

Syd soupira et évita de le regarder alors que Vaughn lui prenait la main.

V: C'est à toi de prendre la décision. Est ce que tu veux l'avoir dans ta vie ? il est ton père et-

T: NON! Tu es mon père!

V: Il peut réclamer ta garde-

T: Il est hors de question que je quitte cette maison! Vous êtes mes parents! Je suis mineur et encore sous votre garde! (silence) il est un inconnu pour moi! Il ne s'est jamais soucié de moi et c'est pas maintenant que je vais le laisser rentrer dans ma vie!

S: Il va revenir demain-

T: Alors je lui dirais!

Vaughn sourit, il se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour rien. Tom avait l'entêtement de Sydney et il savait que lorsque Tom parlerait à Noah, celui ci n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il les enlaça tous les deux et murmura quelques mots à Tom.

V: C'est ta maison... personne ne t'en fera partir et certainement pas nous...

Le lendemain Noah revint à la charge. Tom voulait s'expliquer lui même à Noah. Syd et Vaughn décidèrent de se mettre un peu à l'écart le temps que Tom parle à Noah.

N: Tom, je-

T: Je sais qui vous êtes... et je vais être très clair. Vous n'êtes absolument rien pour moi et je ne veux plus vous voir. (silence) je veux que vous laissiez mes parents tranquilles ainsi que mes frères et soeurs.

N: Mais je suis ton père-

T: Mon père ! vous n'avez jamais été là pour moi! Michael est mon père depuis 10 ans. (silence) Un père est sensé s'occuper de son enfant quand celui se blesse, quand il est malade et il partage ses joies comme ses peines or vous, vous n'êtes rien de tout ça! (silence) Si vous étiez réellement mon père vous auriez été là quand maman était en prison, quand je me suis cassé la jambe, quand mon père était dans le coma et quand moi même j'ai fait du coma suite à une mauvaise décompression en plongée! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi et vous ne serez jamais mon père! Michael et maman sont mes parents! Pas vous!

N: Tu ne peux pas me renier-

T: Je le peux et je le fais! Ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici!

Noah encaissa tous les dire de Tom qui s'avérèrent des réalités puis il sortit de la maison.

Tom revint au salon où Syd et Vaughn l'attendait. Ceux ci se levèrent en le voyant avant d'enlacer leur fils.

T: (à Vaughn) Je t'ai choisi comme père, le jour où je t'ai rencontré. C'est mon choix et rien, ni personne ne pourra le changer. (silence) On a eu des hauts et des bas mais pour rien au monde, je voudrais changer de parents et de famille. (silence, murmurant, les larmes lui montant aux yeux) Je vous aime...

S: (l'embrassant) Mon chéri...

Vaughn caressait la chevelure de son fils, il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il le connaissait et savait de quoi il était capable mais il était rare qu'il parle ainsi. Ces mots n'étaient pas sortis de sa bouche mais de son coeur. Le coeur de Vaughn se serra lorsqu'il l'entendit lui dire que son choix il l'avait le jour de leur première rencontre. Vaughn était rarement ému à ce point mais là, en plus de se rendre compte que son fils était exceptionnel, il en était fier. Il avait un fils hors du commun et ce fut en une seule rencontre que leurs vies basculèrent à tous les 3. Ils savaient que Noah ne reviendrait pas et maintenant Syd et Vaughn pouvaient vivre en paix, leur fils saurait gérer ses problèmes. Il s'agissait de leur fils et non pas du fils de Sydney. Tom était un enfant à part et tous 3 en avaient pleinement conscience.

**_gi b i FIN /b /i /g/i_**


End file.
